I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by Emii72
Summary: L'histoire commence à l'épisode 11 de la saison 3, à la suite de la discussion entre Quinn et Rachel dans les toilettes. (Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction**_ _:  
L'histoire commence à l'épisode 11 de la saison 3, à la suite de la discussion entre Quinn et Rachel dans les toilettes.  
(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 ** _POV Quinn_**

Je viens de dire à Rachel qu'épouser Finn alors qu'ils n'ont que dix sept ans est une très mauvaise idée, mais elle ne veut visiblement rien entendre. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver, elle me demande conseil et elle ne m'écoute pas. Je sais qu'un brillant avenir l'attend et que se marier avec Finn ne ferais que la tirer vers le bas. Rachel n'est pas faite pour être une gentille femme au foyer qui attend son mari sagement à la maison, elle est faite pour briller sur les planches de Broadway. Un silence s'installe, je vois une grande tristesse dans ses yeux, comme si je venais de briser son rêve. Peut-être qu'elle comprend enfin ce que je me tue à lui expliquer.

 **Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît Rach ne l'épouse pas._ » Dis-je désespérément.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse de la NYADA, je sens que c'est fichue. Finn est tout ce qu'il me reste._ »

Elle est au bord des larmes, ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état. Je la prends dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter. Après quelques instants, elle se détache de mon étreinte mais nous restons très proches l'une de l'autre.

 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'es pas toute seule, ta vie ne tourne pas autour de Finn._ »

J'ai soudain une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, j'approche mon visage du sien et cède à ma pulsion en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après ce court baiser, Rachel me regarde avec incompréhension avant de s'enfuir des toilettes. Je me penche sur un lavabo et me mets de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi j'ai embrassé Rachel et surtout pourquoi j'ai autant apprécié ce baiser.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, je relève les yeux, aperçois le reflet de Rachel dans le miroir et me tourne face à elle. Elle s'approche de moi, prend mon visage entre ses mains et se jette sur mes lèvres. J'enroule automatiquement mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir une seconde fois. Ce baiser est beaucoup plus agréable et intense que le précédent. Je profite au maximum de cet instant unique de peur qu'il soit le dernier.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn, je..._ » Nous nous détachons l'une de l'autre.  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, ne dis rien._ _On a eu un moment d'égarement. Oublions ça._ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis d'accord._ » Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends la fuite.

 **...**

Comment je vais bien pouvoir dissuader Rachel ? Elle est si têtue et je suis à court de solutions. Je me dirige vers la salle de chant quand une idée me vient en tête. Puisque la parole et les baisers n'ont pas fonctionné, il me reste la chanson. Le thème étant Mickaël Jackson, je pense avoir trouvé la chanson parfaite de son répertoire. C'est donc fière de moi que j'interprète Never Can Say Goodbye devant mes amis.

 _ **Never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu_ _ **  
No no no no, now**_ _Non non non non pas maintenant_ _ **  
Never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu_

 _ **Even though the pain and heartache**_ _Bien que la douleur et la peine  
_ _ **Seems to follow me wherever I go**_ _Semblent me suivre où que j'aille  
_ _ **Though I try and try to hide my feelings**_ _Bien que j'essaie toujours de dissimuler mes sentiments  
_ _ **They always seem to show**_ _Ils se lisent toujours sur mon visage  
_ _ **Then you try to say you're leaving me**_ _Puis tu essaies de me dire que tu me quittes  
_ _ **And I always have to say no...**_ _Et je dois toujours te dire " non "_

 _ **Tell me why**_ _Dis-moi pourquoi  
_ _ **Is it so**_ _Est-ce ainsi_

 _ **That I**_ _Que  
_ _ **Never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu  
_ _ **No no no no, now**_ _Non, non, non, pas maintenant  
_ _ **Never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu_

 _ **Everytime I think I've had enough**_ _A chaque fois que je pense en avoir eu assez  
_ _ **I start heading for the door**_ _Et commence à me diriger vers la porte  
_ _ **There's a very strange vibration**_ _Il y a comme une vibration très étrange  
_ _ **Piercin me right to the core**_ _Qui me transperce droit au cœur  
_ _ **It says turn around you fool**_ _Elle me dit, fais demi-tour, idiot  
_ _ **You know you love her more and more**_ _Tu sais que tu l'aimes de plus en plus_

 _ **Tell me why**_ _Dis-moi pourquoi  
_ _ **Is it so**_ _Est-ce ainsi  
_ _ **Don't wanna let you go!**_ _Je ne veux pas te laisser partir_

 _ **I can never can say goodbye boy**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **Ooh ooh baby**_ _ooh ooh bébé  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu  
_ _ **No no no no no no no no no no no**_ _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_

 _ **I never can say goodbye girl**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **Ooh ooh baby**_ _ooh ooh bébé  
_ _ **Never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu  
_ _ **No no no no no no no no no no no**_ _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_

 _ **Never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **No no no no, now**_ _Non, non, non, pas maintenant  
_ _ **Never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu_

 _ **I keep thinkin that our problems**_ _Je continue de penser que nos problèmes  
_ _ **Soon are all gonna work out**_ _Seront bientôt tous résolus  
_ _ **But there's that same unhappy feeling**_ _Mais il y a ce même sentiment désagréable  
_ _ **And there's that anguish, there's that doubt**_ _Il y a cette angoisse, il y a ce doute  
_ _ **It's the same old did you hang up**_ _C'est ce même vieux complexe vertigineux  
_ _ **Can't do with you or without**_ _Je ne peux rien y faire avec ou sans toi_

 _ **Tell me why**_ _Dis-moi pourquoi  
_ _ **Is it so**_ _Est-ce ainsi  
_ _ **Don't wanna let you go**_ _Je ne veux pas te laisser partir_

 _ **I can never can say goodbye boy**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **Ooh ooh baby**_ _ooh ooh bébé  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu  
_ _ **No no no no no no no no no no no**_ _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_

 _ **I can never can say goodbye boy**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **Ooh ooh baby**_ _ooh ooh bébé  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu  
_ _ **No no no no no no no no no no no**_ _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_

 _ **I can never can say goodbye boy**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **Ooh ooh baby**_ _ooh ooh bébé  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu  
_ _ **No no no no no no no no no no no**_ _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_

 _ **I can never can say goodbye boy**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **Ooh ooh baby**_ _ooh ooh bébé  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu  
_ _ **No no no no no no no no no no no**_ _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_

 _ **Never, never, never, never, never, never, never**_ _Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye boy**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **I got to have you**_ _Je t'ai eu  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye to you**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à te dire adieu  
_ _ **Never, never, never, never, never, never, never**_ _Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais_

 ** _I never can say goodbye boy_** _Je n'arrive jamais à dire adieu chéri  
_ _ **I got to have you**_ _Je t'ai eu  
_ _ **I never can say goodbye to you**_ _Je n'arrive jamais à te dire adieu  
_ _ **Ahhhh**_

J'ai regardé Rachel plusieurs fois pour être certaine qu'elle comprenait bien le message que j'essayais de lui faire passer. Je pense avoir réussi car elle doute, je le vois dans ses yeux.

 **...**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Finn et Rachel viennent d'annoncer leur mariage à l'ensemble du glee club. J'ai envie de sortir de cette salle tellement j'ai mal. On s'est embrassée quelques jours plus tôt et aujourd'hui elle est heureuse d'épouser ce grand nigaud. C'est de ma faute, je lui ai dit d'oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous. De mon coté, je n'y arrive pas, c'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

Je me dirige vers mon casier à la fin du cours quand Santana me tombe dessus et me tire dans une salle vide.

 **Quinn** : « _ **C'est quoi ton problème Santana ?!**_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Soit plus claire, parce que je t'avouais que je ne comprends rien._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Pourquoi le mariage de Finnocence et du nain te rend triste ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Arrête, je te connais. T'es encore amoureuse du baleineau ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, plus depuis longtemps._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Attend, tu ressens quelques choses pour Berry ?_ » Je baisse la tête et rougis instantanément.  
 **Santana** : « _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ » Sa voix s'adoucit.  
 **Quinn** : « _On s'est embrassé..._ » Elle me regarde complètement choquée.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, j'ai eu comme une pulsion que je ne pouvais pas contrôler._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu ressens quoi pour elle ?_ » Je reste silencieuse et réfléchie intensément. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me décide à ouvrir la bouche.  
 **Quinn** : « _Merde, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de Rachel..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible mais tu dois parler à Berry, elle ressent peut-être la même chose que toi._ »

J'acquiesce, puis Santana me prend dans ses bras avant de sortir et de nous diriger vers notre prochain cours.

 **...**

Le coach Sylvester vient de réintégrer dans l'équipe de Cheerleading. Je marche fièrement dans mon uniforme de Cheerleaders, mes mains posées sur mes hanches et la tête haute. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en croisant Rachel dans le couloir, on ne s'est pas retrouvé seules depuis notre baiser.

 **Quinn** : « _Comment tu me trouves ? J'ai été réintégré._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu es magnifique, comme toujours._ » Je rougis.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai bien réfléchi, si Finn te rend aussi heureuse, je veux être là pour toi._ _Je voudrais venir à ton mariage et être ta demoiselle d'Honneur s'il n'est pas trop tard. »_

Elle pleure de joie et se jette dans mes bras, je la sers contre moi et pose ma tête contre son cou. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me lâche, je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce câlin. Je me détache de Rachel à me contre-cœur et me dirige seule vers la sortie du lycée. Santana me surprend une nouvelle fois et m'entraîne dans un coin où personne ne peut nous entendre.

 **Santana** : « _Pourquoi tu veux assister à ce mariage alors que tu crèves d'envie d'être avec elle ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _T_ _u m'espionnes maintenant ?! Sérieux San tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de t'occuper de ma vie sentimentale ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je vous ai vus discuter, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter et je dois dire que te regarder foirer ta vie amoureuse est très divertissant. Plus sérieusement, t_ _u vas faire quoi ? Interrompre le mariage et enlever Rachel ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, je vais juste y assister sagement, je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur._ »  
 **Santana** : « _C'est le tien que tu gâches._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît Santana, c'est déjà assez dure comme ça, n'en rajoute pas._ » Je romps la discussion et poursuis ma route.

 **...**

Me voilà de retour à McKinley en fauteuil roulant, ça m'apprendra à envoyer des textos en conduisant. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, d'après les médecins grâce à de nombreuses séances de kinésithérapie je pourrais remarcher. Un jour pour me remonter le moral Santana ma dit :  
 _« Regarde le côté positif. Grâce à ton accident, le mariage de ton nain a été repoussé, aucune date n'a été fixé. »_ Ça a eu le mérite de me faire rire.


	2. Chapter 2

**_POV Quinn._**

Tout le glee club est réuni dans la bibliothèque pour planifier notre traditionnel séchage de dernière année. Les idées proposées par mes amis sont toutes aussi nulles les unes que les autres. Je croise le regard de Rachel, elle est sur le point de pleurer et Finn n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn je suis tellement désolé. C'est en te rendant à notre mariage que tu as eu cet accident, c'est à mon texto que tu répondais._ » Elle éclate en sanglots.  
 **Quinn** : « _Rachel Stop ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Viens là._ » J'ouvre les bras, elle vient si blottir et sanglote sur mon épaule.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je vais m'en sortir._ » Elle se redresse et me tient la main.  
 **Quinn** : « _Et je propose une sortie au parc d'attractions._ »

Tout le monde applaudit ma proposition et l'accepte avant de tous sortir de la bibliothèque. Je vois Rachel partir en direction de son casier.

 **Quinn** : « _**Rach attend !**_ » Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, je la rejoins.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je peux te parler ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Bien sûr._ » Elle se penche vers moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Non pas ici, viens._ » Je tapote ma jambe, elle se redresse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Quoi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Grimpe sur le Fabray express._ » Je tapote une nouvelle fois ma jambe.  
 **Rachel** : « _Ok. Tu m'emmènes où ?_ » Elle s'assied sur mes genoux et passe son bras autour de mon cou.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu verras quand on y serra._ » Je commence à rouler.  
 **Rachel** : « _Ce n'est pas très express. Tu ne veux pas que je te pousse ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui je t'ai un peu menti sur la vitesse et non, je dois m'entraîner._ »

Nous arrivons à l'auditorium, je fais descendre Rachel de mes genoux, lui demande de s'asseoir devant la scène et me place au milieu de celle-ci.

 **Quinn** : « _Comme tu le sais je ne suis pas une fille très expressive, j'ai la mauvaise manie de tout garder en moi et j'ai du mal à formuler ce que je ressens. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu écoutes attentivement la chanson que je m'apprête à te chanter._ »

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration pour me donner le courage nécessaire, de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je lance la musique et commence à chanter.

 _ **Every breath you take** A chaque respiration que tu prends **  
And every move you make** A chaque mouvement que tu fais **  
Every bond you break** A chaque lien que tu brises **  
Every step you take** A chaque décision que tu prends **  
I'll be watching you** Je serai là à te regarder_

 _ **Every single day** Chaque jour  
_ _ **And every word you say** A chaque mot que tu prononces  
_ _ **Every game you play** A chaque jeu auquel tu joues  
_ _ **Every night you stay** A chaque nuit que tu restes  
_ _ **I'll be watching you** Je serai là à te regarder_

 _ **Oh can't you see** Oh, ne vois-tu pas  
_ _ **You belong to me** Que tu m'appartiens ?  
_ _ **How my poor heart aches** Comme mon pauvre cœur a mal  
_ _ **With every step you take** Pour chaque étape que tu franchis ?_

 _ **Every move you make** A chaque mouvement que tu fais  
_ _ **And every vow you break** A chaque serment que tu romps  
_ _ **Every smile you fake** A chaque sourire que tu inventes  
_ _ **Every claim you stake** A chaque revendication pour laquelle tu t'engages  
_ _ **I'll be watching you** Je serai là à te regarder_

 ** _Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_** _Depuis que tu es partie, je suis perdu sans une trace  
_ _ **I dream at night, I can only see your face** Je rêve la nuit, je peux seulement voir ton visage  
_ _ **I look around but it's you I can't replace** Je regarde autour de moi mais c'est toi que je ne peux pas remplacer  
_ _ **I feel so cold and I long for your embrace** J'ai si froid et j'attends ton étreinte  
_ _ **I keep crying baby, baby please** Je continue de t'appeler chérie, chérie s'il te plaît_

 _ **Oh can't you see**_ _Oh, ne vois-tu pas  
_ _ **You belong to me** Que tu m'appartiens ?  
_ _ **How my poor heart aches** Comme mon pauvre cœur a mal  
_ _ **With every step you take** Pour chaque étape que tu franchis_

 _ **Every move you make** A chaque mouvement que tu fais **  
And every vow you break** A chaque serment que tu brises **  
Every smile you fake** A chaque sourire que tu inventes **  
Every claim you stake** A chaque revendication pour laquelle tu t'engages **  
I'll be watching you** Je serai là à te regarder **  
**_

 _ **Every move you make** A chaque mouvement que tu fais **  
** **Every step you take** A chaque décision que tu prends **  
** **I'll be watching you** Je serai là à te regarder_

 _ **I'll be watching** Je serai là à te regarder **  
** **Yeah, I'll be watching** Yeah, je serai là à te regarder_

 _ **Every breath you take** A chaque respiration que tu prends **  
** **Every move you make** A chaque mouvement que tu fais **  
** **Every bond you break** A chaque lien que tu brises **  
** **Every step you take** A chaque décision que tu prends **  
** **Every single day** Chaque jour **  
** **Every word you say** A chaque mot que tu prononces **  
** **Every game you play** A chaque jeu auquel tu joues_

 _ **Every night you stay** A chaque nuit où tu restes **  
** **Every move you make** A chaque mouvement que tu fais **  
** **Every vow you break** A chaque serment que tu romps **  
** **Every smile you fake** A chaque sourire que tu inventes **  
** **I'll be watching you** Je serai là à te regarder_

 _ **Every single day** Chaque jour **  
** **Every word you say** A chaque mot que tu prononces **  
** **Every game you play** A chaque jeu auquel tu joues **  
** **I'll be watching you** Je serai là à te regarder _

J'ai fait passer tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Rachel à travers cette chanson, je la termine en sanglots car l'émotion est trop forte. Rachel me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux avant de se lèver de son siège.

 **Rachel** : « _Merci Quinn c'était magnifique mais je ne peux pas, je suis désolé._ » Elle marche en direction de la sortie.  
 **Quinn** : « _**Non Rachel ! S'il te plaît attend !**_ » Elle court, sachant que je ne pourrais pas la rattraper.

 **...**  
 ** _Le lendemain matin._**

Je cherche Rachel partout sans succès, mon fauteuil ne m'aide pas car elle doit me voir arriver de loin, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de se cacher. Je commence à perdre espoir quand je la vois entrer dans la salle de chant, je rentre dans celle-ci et m'arrête juste devant Rachel.

 **Quinn** : « _Salut._ »

Elle passe à coté de moi pour sortir mais je lui attrape le poignet pour la stopper.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach, écoute-moi s'il te plaît._ » Elle se replace devant moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir chanté cette chanson ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit après qu'on se soit embrassé ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je n'avais pas le courage d'assumer ce que je ressens pour toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Mon accident de voiture m'a fait comprendre que je devais tenter ma chance. Je te demanderais juste une chose, même si tu ne partage pas mes sentiments ne me fait pas sortir de ta vie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Laisse-moi du temps pour digérer tout ça._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tout ce que tu veux._ » Elle s'apprête à franchir la porte.  
 **Quinn** : « _Attends._ » Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Quoi encore ?_ » Soupire-t-elle.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant deux ans._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais, je t'ai pardonné pour tout ça._ » Elle se retourne et me laisse seule dans la salle de chant.

 **...**

Je suis à mon dernier bal de promo, Finn m'a lâché, je le comprends il veut retourner auprès de Rachel. C'était idiot de ma part de lui demander de se présenter avec moi comme roi et reine du bal pour avoir cette stupide couronne. Rachel vient tout juste de faire son entrée au bras de Finn, elle est vraiment magnifique, je reste bouche bée devant cette beauté. Je rêve de pouvoir me lever, courir vers elle et l'embrasser.

 **Santana** : « _Ferme la bouche Fabgay ou tu risques de gober une mouche._ » Je sursaute en l'entendant.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je serais sûrement à la place de Finn si je n'avais pas foiré..._ » Elle pose une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.  
 **Santana** : « _Tu n'as pas foiré, elle n'était pas prête à entendre ta déclaration. Aller viens, on va bientôt devoir dépouiller les bulletins de vote._ »

 **...**

 **Quinn** : « _Je suis élue reine, c'est tout ce dont j'ai rêvé. Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Ça a sûrement rapport avec ta naine._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'as pas envie qu'on fasse les choses bien pour une fois ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Élire Hudson et Berry ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, elle le mérite plus que moi._ » Elle acquiesce.

Santana et moi chantons Take My Breath Aways juste après le couronnement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer à la place de Finn, de danser tout contre Rach et lui dire qu'elle est la plus belle. Au milieu de la chanson, je décide de me lever de mon fauteuil en m'aidant de la perche du micro. Santana me soutient par la taille avec son bras complètement choqué de me voir debout comme le reste de la salle qui applaudit mon exploit.

 **...**  
 ** _Lundi matin._**

J'entre dans les toilettes des filles et me lève péniblement de mon fauteuil en m'accrochant au lavabo. Maintenant que je peux enfin me tenir sur mes jambes, je refuse de continuer à me maquiller à travers le reflet du sèche-main. Rachel rentre quelques minutes plus tard me faisant sursauter.

 ** **Rachel**** **:** « _Salut, désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur._ » Elle se place à coté de moi. **  
** **Quinn** : « _Ce n'est rien Rach, ou devrais-je dire Votre Majesté._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _T_ _u aurais dû être la reine._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, tu l'as amplement mérité, tu étais sublime._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci._ » Elle trop mignonne quand elle rougit.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir debout, je ne me serais jamais pardonné si tu aurais été coincé toute ta vie dans ce fichu fauteuil._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était en aucun cas de ta faute, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'utilisais mon téléphone au volant. Je m'étais ma vie en danger sans m'en rendre compte et je te garantis que je ne referais jamais cette erreur._ _Bref, arrêtons de parler de moi. Tina m'a dit que_ _ _Carmen Tibideaux viendra te voir chanter aux nationales.__ _»  
_ **Rachel** : « _Oui_ _j'espère la convaincre de m'accepter à la NYADA et lui faire oublier mon horrible audition._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Elle le fera, tu es la chanteuse la plus talentueuse que je connaisse, je sais que tu deviendras une grande star de Broadway._ _Chaque fois que je le pourrais je viendrais t'admirer, t'applaudir et t'encourager sur scène._ »

Rachel me prend dans ses bras et chuchote _« merci »_ , je la sens pleurer sur mon épaule. Je redresse sa tête en posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, essuie délicatement ses larmes avec mes pouces et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Merde, je ne peux pas résister à ses lèvres. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je l'embrasse passionnément, ses mains se placent dans mon dos pour me coller davantage contre elle et me garder en équilibre.

Je pose mon front contre le sien et glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je profite de notre proximité pour lui chuchoter _« Je t'aime »_ , elle me donne un baiser en guise de réponse. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Nous nous détachons peu à peu l'une de l'autre, Rachel tente de partir mais je la retiens par la main.

 **Quinn** : « _Non, ne t'enfuis pas encore une fois s'il te plaît._ _Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur._ » Je caresse sa joue avec ma main.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je me sens terriblement mal de te désirer autant alors que je suis fiancé._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu ressens plus que du désir pour moi ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas... je suis complètement perdu... il y a Finn..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre lui et moi, juste d'écouter ton cœur._ _J'attendrais, parce que je suis réellement tombé amoureuse de toi._ »

Je la lâche, m'installe dans mon fauteuil et me dirige vers la porte.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn je peux te demander quelque chose ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, je t'écoute._ » Je me tourne dans sa direction.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu accepterais de chanter un duo avec moi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Se serrait un honneur._ » Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire avant de quitter les toilettes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_POV Quinn._**

Nous sommes tous assis à nos places dans la salle de chants, Rachel est malheureusement collé à Finn et je suis près de Santana et Brittany. Rach demande à Mr Schuester si nous pouvons chanter notre duo, il accepte sans problème. Je roule jusqu'au milieu de la scène, Rachel s'installe sur une chaise à coté de moi.

 _(Quinn)  
_ ** _When the night has come_** _Quand la nuit est venue  
_ ** _And the land is dark_** _Et que la terre est sombre  
_ ** _And the moon is the only light we see_** _Et que la lune est la seule lumière que nous voyons  
_ ** _No, I won't be afraid_** _Non, je n'aurai pas peur  
_ ** _Oh, I won't be afraid_** _Oh, je n'aurai pas peur  
_ ** _Just as long as you stand_** _Tant que tu restes  
_ ** _Stand by me_** _Tu restes contre moi_

(Je prends sa main dans la mienne et enlace mes doigts avec les siens.)

 _(Quinn & Rachel)  
_ ** _So darlin', darlin'_** _Alors chérie, chérie  
_ ** _Stand by me, oh, stand by me_** _Reste contre moi, Oh, reste contre moi  
_ ** _Oh, stand, stand by me Stand by me_** _Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi_

(Nous échangeons quelques regards complices.)

 _(Rachel)  
_ ** _If the sky that we look upon_** _Si le ciel que nous contemplons  
_ ** _Should tumble and fall_** _Devait dégringoler et tomber  
_ ** _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_** _Ou si les montagnes devaient s'écrouler dans la mer  
_ ** _I won't cry, I won't cry_** _Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas  
_ ** _No, I won't shed a tear_** _Non, je ne verserai pas une larme  
_ ** _Just as long as you stand_** _Tant que tu restes  
_ ** _Stand by me_** _Tu restes contre moi_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)  
_ ** _And darlin', darlin'_** _Alors chérie, chérie  
_ ** _Stand by me, oh, stand by me_** _Reste contre moi, Oh, reste contre moi  
_ ** _Oh, stand now, stand by me Stand by me_** _Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi  
_ ** _Darlin', darlin'_** _chérie, chérie  
_ ** _Stand by me, oh, stand by me_** _Reste contre moi, Oh, reste contre moi  
_ ** _Oh, stand now, stand by me Stand by me_** _Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi_

 _(Quinn)  
_ ** _Whenever you're in trouble_** _A chaque fois que tu es malheureuse  
_ ** _Won't you stand by me_** _Pourquoi ne resterai-tu pas contre moi  
_ ** _Oh, stand by me_** _Oh, reste contre moi  
_ ** _Won't you stand now ?_** _Pourquoi ne resterai-tu pas ?  
_ ** _Oh, stand, stand by me_** _Oh, reste, reste contre moi_

Nous échangeons un dernier regard avant de retourner à nos places sous les applaudissent de nos amis excepté Finn. Il a l'air choqué de nous voir aussi proche l'une de l'autre, je ne peux pas lui reprocher, j'ai passé deux ans à humilier sa copine.

 **Schuester** : « _Merci les filles, c'était très émouvant. Mais pourquoi cette chanson ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tout simplement parce que nous sommes amis et nous voulons le rester._ » Non, moi je veux plus.  
 **Santana** : « _Moi je pencherai plus pour une déclaration d'amour._ » Je lui donne un coup de coude discrètement.  
 **Quinn** : « _N'importe quoi, tout le monde n'est pas gay Santana._ » Je lui jette un regard noir.

 **...**

Une fois les cours terminés, Rachel me propose gentiment de me raccompagner chez moi. J'accepte immédiatement, heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps seule avec elle. Nous sommes toutes les deux installées sur mon lit devant un film, je prends naturellement sa main dans la mienne. Chaque fois que je suis près d'elle, j'ai besoin de ce simple contact. Rachel me surprends en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne résiste pas, j'en suis incapable. Alors je me laisse aller et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, je sens rapidement ses mains glisser sous mon tee-shirt et remonter mon dos. Je romps difficilement le baiser.

 **Quinn** : « _Attends._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?_ » Elle embrasse mon cou.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?_ » Ses baisers me font perdre la tête.  
 **Rachel** : « _Certaine._ » Elle embrasse à nouveau mes lèvres.

Nos vêtements vols rapidement à travers la pièce. Plus les secondes passent, plus nos gémissements sont difficiles à contenir. C'est si doux avec elle que j'ai la sensation de fondre sous ses caresses et ses baisers, rien à voir avec Puck qui m'avait saoulé pour arriver à ses fins.

 **...**

Nous sommes enlacés l'une contre l'autre, je me sens merveilleusement bien. Tout à coup Rachel perd son sourire et verse quelques larmes.

 **Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ » Je pose délicatement une main sur sa joue.  
 **Rachel** : « _Rien du tout._ » Elle force un sourire.  
 **Quinn** : « _Parle-moi._ » Elle se détache de mon étreinte et se redresse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je viens de tromper mon fiancé..._ » Elle cache son visage entre ses mains.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ça._ » Je me redresse également.  
 **Rachel** : « _À oui ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_ » Elle fait tomber ses mains sur le lit.  
 **Quinn** : « _Être avec toi, parce que je t'aime._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Arrête Quinn, ça complique trop les choses._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'en sais rien, il faut que tu me laisses réfléchir. Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir pendant un moment._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Si ça peut t'aider, je suis d'accord..._ » Elle se lève, rassemble ses vêtements et s'habille.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je rentre chez moi._ » Elle s'enfuit de ma chambre.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et tente de me lever pour la rattraper, sans succès. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon lit en maudissant mes jambes trop faibles pour lui courir après.

 **...**

Je me sens vide depuis que Rachel est partie de chez moi hier soir. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, comme si j'étais enfin à ma place mais aujourd'hui quand je la croise, je n'ai pas le droit à un sourire, ni même à un regard, seulement de l'ignorance. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir le supporter. Je l'observe de loin dans les couloirs de McKinley, elle est devant son casier avec Finn. Il l'enlace, la touche et l'embrasse, ça me rend folle de jalousie, je veux tellement être avec elle. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureuse d'une fille qui n'est pas disponible ? Ça fait trop mal...

 **...**

J'arrive dans la salle de chant en avance, histoire de me retrouver seule un moment, je regarde quelques photos dans mon téléphone. J'entends quelqu'un entrer, je lève les yeux et vois Rachel debout devant moi.

 **Rachel** : « _Salut._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oh, tu me parles maintenant ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ne réagis pas comme ça s'il te plaît._ » Je me lève pour être à sa hauteur.  
 **Quinn** : « _Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? On couche ensemble et le lendemain c'est comme si je n'existais pas._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu étais d'accord pour me laisser du temps._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je l'étais mais ça fait affreusement mal quand la personne que tu aimes ne te regarde même plus et passe son temps dans les bras d'un autre._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est vrai. Je dois arrêter de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, ça te ferais trop peur de ressentir la même chose pour moi._ _Mais je t'aime Rachel Berry ! Je suis amoureuse de toi et je n'abandonnerais pas !_ » Je lui coupe la parole.

À ma grande surprise et pour mon plus grand bonheur, Rachel prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Je réponds immédiatement à cette étreinte en posant mes mains sur ses hanches et un poussant un soupir de bonheur. Comment est-ce possible qu'un simple baiser me fasse autant d'effets ? Nous entendons la porte de la salle de chant s'ouvrir, nous nous séparons rapidement l'une de l'autre avant de vite regagner nos places.

 **...**

Je suis assise dans les gradins, j'observe l'équipe de football s'entraîner mon regard complètement dans le vide. Santana vient s'asseoir à côté de moi me faisant sursauter.

 **Santana** : « _Alors t'en es où avec ton nain ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Nuls-part, elle ne quittera jamais Finn._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu ne vas pas abandonner face à Finnot le cachalot ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est perdu d'avance je te dis... j'ai foiré en couchant avec elle..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu m'as très bien entendue._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu te dévergonde enfin Quinnie. Ça fais quoi de s'envoyer en l'air avec une naine ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Très drôle San et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, je préfère encore quand tu m'appel Fabgay._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est fichu entre vous ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Son comportement... elle m'a totalement ignoré, puis elle est venue me parler et elle a fini par m'embrasser... Cette fille va me rendre cinglée._ » Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.  
 **Santana** : « _Tout n'est pas complètement perdue alors._ » Elle passe son bras autour de moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Si tu as des idées, je suis preneuse, je ne sais plus quoi faire._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Ok, je veux bien mais à une condition._ »  
 **Quinn** _:_ « _Laquelle ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Quand Rachel se lancera dans ses monologues interminables, rends service à tout le monde et trouve un moyen de la faire taire._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je te le promets._ » Dis-je avec le sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**_POV Santana._**

Ça me fait mal de voir Quinn dans cet état, elle est complètement désespérée. Bon, puisque ces deux-là n'arrivent pas à discuter normalement sans que ça finisse en embrassade ou en pleure. Je suppose que c'est à moi de m'en charger, pour le bien de Quinn.

Je suis à la recherche de la naine depuis dix minutes, ça commence légèrement à me gonfler. Je croise Lady Hummel et en profite pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Berry. Il me dit qu'elle se trouve à l'auditorium, j'aurais du m'en douter, elle passe tout son temps là-bas. Je pousse les portes de l'auditorium et me dirige vers la scène. La personne que je cherche est bien là, assise au piano feuillant des partitions, je me place juste devant elle.

 **Santana** : « _Berry, je dois te parler de ta relation avec Quinn !_ » Je sais, le tact n'est pas une de mes qualités.  
 **Rachel** : « _Quoi ? Comment tu..._ » Elle a l'air complètement choqué.  
 **Santana** : « _Quinn est ma meilleure amie. Je sais tout, de votre premier baiser à votre partie de jambes en l'air, sans les détaillent bien évidements._ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ça avec toi._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu ressens quoi pour Quinn ? De l'amour ou juste de l'attirance ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas... en plus il y a Finn..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Oublie ton baleineau un instant et concentre-toi sur Quinn !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _De l'attirance, ça c'est certain, elle me rend dingue rien qu'en m'embrassant et j'ai peut-être des sentiments pour elle... Il ne ce passe pas une seule minute sans que je pense à Quinn. Quand elle n'est pas avec moi, elle me manque, même quand je suis avec Finn j'ai envie d'être avec elle..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Est-ce que tu penses à Finn quand t'es avec Quinn ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, je culpabilise chaque fois que je suis avec l'un ou l'autre..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu dois faire un choix et vite, cette situation vous fait souffrir toutes les deux._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci Santana, d'être venue me parler._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je ne l'ais pas fait pour toi mais pour Quinn, je ne supporte plus de la voir malheureuse._ »

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la sortie en espérant que la naine prenne la bonne décision. Même si je ne comprends pas comment Quinn est tombée amoureuse d'elle, je la soutiens.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Rachel._**

Santana a raison, je dois faire un choix, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Je suis tiraillée entre deux personnes complètement différentes. Une musique me vient en tête, Your eyes d'Alexz Johnson, je commence à chanter en me laissant submerger par les émotions.

 ** _If I was drowning in the sea_** _Si je me noyais dans la mer  
_ ** _Would you dive right in and save me ?_** _Plongerais-tu dedans pour me sauver ?  
_ ** _If I was falling like a star_** _Si je tombais comme une étoile  
_ ** _Would you be right there to catch me ?_** _Serais-tu là pour me rattraper ?  
_ ** _If I was dreaming of your kiss_** _Si je rêvais de ton baiser  
_ ** _Would you look right through me ?_** _Ferais-tu semblant de ne pas me voir ?_

 ** _On the street I'm waiting_** _Dans la rue j'attends  
_ ** _In my heart it's raining_** _Dans mon cœur il pleut_

 ** _Your eyes are holding up the sky_** _Tes yeux supportent le ciel  
_ ** _Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_** _Tes yeux me rendent faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi  
_ ** _Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_** _Tes yeux m'effraie pour dire la vérité  
_ ** _I thought my heart was bullet-proof_** _J'ai pensé que mon cœur était à l'épreuve des balles  
_ ** _Now I'm dancing on the roof_** _Maintenant je danse sur le toit  
_ ** _And everybody knows I'm into you_** _Et tout le monde sait que je suis dingue de toi_

 ** _If my heart was sadder than a song_** _Si mon cœur était aussi triste qu'une chanson  
_ ** _Would you still listen ?_** _Écouterais-tu ?  
_ ** _If my tears fell on you, one by one_** _Si mes larmes tombait sur toi, une par une  
_ ** _Would you see them glisten ?_** _Les regarderas tu briller ?_

 ** _On the street I'm waiting_** _Dans la rue j'attends  
_ ** _In my heart it's raining_** _Dans mon cœur il pleut_

 ** _Your eyes are holding up the sky_** _Tes yeux supportent le ciel  
_ ** _Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_** _Tes yeux me rendent faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi  
_ ** _Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_** _Tes yeux m'effraie pour dire la vérité  
_ ** _I thought my heart was bullet-proof_** _J'ai pensé que mon cœur était à l'épreuve des balles  
_ ** _Now I'm dancing on the roof_** _Maintenant je danse sur le toit_

 ** _Every single thing you say makes me want to run away_** _Chaque petite chose que tu dis me donne envie de m'enfuir  
_ ** _Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes_** _ **on** Parfois, l'amour est un jour pluvieux mais la vie continue_

 ** _Your eyes are holding up the sky_** _Tes yeux supportent le ciel  
_ ** _Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_** _Tes yeux me rendent faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi  
_ ** _Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_** _Tes yeux m'effraie pour dire la vérité  
_ ** _I thought my heart was bullet-proof_** _J'ai pensé que mon cœur était à l'épreuve des balles  
_ ** _Now I'm dancing on the roof_** _Maintenant je danse sur le toit  
_ ** _And everybody knows I'm into you_** _Et tout le monde sait que je suis dingue de toi_

Je suis tellement prise dans ce que je chantais que je n'ai pas vu Kurt entrer. Ses applaudissements me font sursauter.

 **Rachel** : « _Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » Il me rejoint sur scène.  
 **Kurt** : « _Je sais que Santana est venue te parler, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je vais bien._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Je ne crois pas, surtout après ce que tu viens de chanter_. »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler... Tu risques de m'en vouloir..._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Rach tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton meilleur ami._ » Je prends une grande inspiration.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Quinn..._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Tu peux développer ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _On s'est embrassées, plusieurs fois, au début je pensais que c'était une simple attirance, ensuite j'ai eu très peur de la perde quand elle a eu son accident._ _Je ne fais que penser à elle à longueur de journée, au point d'en oublier Finn..._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Quinn partage tes sentiments ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, elle me l'a prouvée plusieurs fois, je sais qu'elle est sincère._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Dans ce cas fonce. Tu en meure d'envie non ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je pensais que tu m'en dissuaderais, étant-donné que Finn est ton frère._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Finn est très important pour moi mais ce ne serais juste pour personne de rester avec lui alors que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci._ » Je l'enlace.

 **...**

Bon ma décision est prise. Je ne peux pas rester avec Finn, même si j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui mon amour pour Quinn est beaucoup plus fort.  
J'envoie un texto à Finn :  
 _« Rejoins-moi dans la salle de chant, j'ai besoin de te parler. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entre dans la salle.

 **Finn** : « _Tu voulais me parler ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui._ » Nous restons debout l'un devant l'autre.  
 **Finn** : « _C'est à propos du mariage ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non. Finn je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus être avec toi._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ » Je pleure.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Je comprends pas, toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est ce que je croyais mais je me suis trompé..._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Qui c'est ?!_ » Il retient ses larmes et serre les poings.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Je suis sûre que c'est Puck, il n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de me piquer mes copines !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Noah est un ami rien de plus._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Alors qui ? Tu me dois bien ça._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne peux pas te répondre, du moins pour le moment._ _Je suis désolé Finn, je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur._ »

Je vois dans ses yeux un mélange de colère et tristesse. Finn donne un grand coup de pied dans une chaise avant de sortir de la pièce. Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir mais rester avec lui alors que je suis amoureuse de Quinn nous ferait mal à tous les trois. J'aurais finit par le quitter tôt ou tard...

 **...**  
 ** _POV Quinn._**

Je regarde une série allongée sur mon lit, ça me permet de m'occuper et pour la même occasion de ne pas trop penser. J'entends mon téléphone vibrer sur ma table de chevet, je roule sur le côté pour l'attraper, puis reprends ma place initiale et lis le message de Rachel :  
 _« J'ai quitté Finn, je voulais juste que tu le saches. »_

Je ressens un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse. Je suis triste car Finn est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne mérite pas de souffrir et je suis heureuse car j'ai maintenant toutes mes chances de pouvoir être avec Rachel. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, la rejoindre où qu'elle soit, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

 **...**

Nous sommes tous assis dans la salle de chant, prêts à commencer le cours. Mr Schuester se place au milieu de la classe.

 **Schuester** : « _Bien jeunes gens, je crois que Rachel voudrait nous chanter quelques choses._ » Rachel se place à coté du prof, face à nous.  
 **Rachel** : « _Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais la chanter dans l'auditorium._ »  
 **Schuester** : « _Pas de problème, allons y._ »

Nous sommes tous installés confortablement sur nos sièges les yeux rivés sur la scène. Rachel fait son entrée sur les premières notes d'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing d'Aerosmith, je retiens mon souffle.

 _ **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_ _Je pourrais rester éveiller juste pour entendre ta respiration_ _ **  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_ _Regarder ton sourire alors que tu es endormie_ _ **  
While you're far away and dreaming**_ _Alors que tu es loin et en train de rêver_

 _ **I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_ _Je pourrais passer ma vie en m'abandonnant doucement_  
 _ **I could stay lost in this moment**_ _pourrais rester perdu dans ce moment pour toujours_  
 _ **Ooh, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_ _Chaque moment que je passe avec toi est comme un trésor_

 _ **Don't want to close my eyes**_ _Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux_  
 _ **I don't want to fall asleep**_ _Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil_  
 _ **'Cause I'd miss you, babe**_ _Parce que tu me manquerais bébé_  
 _ **And I don't want to miss a thing**_ _Et je ne veux rien manquer_

 _ **'Cause even when I dream of you**_ _Parce que même quand je rêve de toi_  
 _ **The sweetest dream will never do**_ _Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien_  
 _ **I'd still miss you, babe**_ _Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé_  
 _ **And I don't want to miss a thing**_ _Et je ne veux rien manquer_

 _ **Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_ _M'allongeant proche de toi pour sentir ton cœur battre_  
 _ **And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_ _Et je me demande de quoi tu rêves_  
 _ **Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_ _Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois_

 _ **Then I kiss your eyes**_ _Ensuite j'embrasse tes yeux_  
 _ **And thank God we're together**_ _Et remercie Dieu qu'on soit ensemble_  
 _ **And I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_ _Et je veux juste rester avec toi dans ce moment pour toujours_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_ _Toujours et à jamais_

 _ **I don't want to close my eyes**_ _Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux_ _ **  
I don't want to fall asleep**_ _Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil_ _ **  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe**_ _Parce que tu me manquerais bébé_ _ **  
And I don't want to miss a thing**_ _Et je ne veux rien manquer_

 _ **'Cause even when I dream of you**_ _Parce que même quand je rêve de toi_ _ **  
The sweetest dream will never do**_ _Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien_ _ **  
I'd still miss you, babe**_ _Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé_ _ **  
And I don't want to miss a thing**_ _Et je ne veux rien manquer_

 _ **And I don't want to miss one smile**_ _Je ne veux pas manquer un sourire_ _ **  
I don't want to miss one kiss**_ _Je ne veux pas manquer un baiser_ _ **  
Well, I just want to be with you, right here with you**_ _Bien, je veux juste être avec toi ici même avec toi_ _ **  
Just like this**_ _Juste comme ça_

 _ **I just want to hold you close**_ _Je veux juste te tenir contre moi_ _ **  
I feel your heart so close to mine**_ _Sentir ton cœur près du mien_ _ **  
And just stay here in this moment**_ _Et rester ici en ce moment_ _ **  
For all of the rest of time**_ _Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

 _ **'Cause even when I dream of you**_ _Parce que même quand je rêve de toi_ _ **  
The sweetest dream will never do**_ _Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien_ _ **  
I'd still miss you, babe**_ _Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé_ _ **  
And I don't want to miss a thing**_ _Et je ne veux rien manquer_

Nous avons toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. J'attends patiemment que le glee club quitte de l'auditorium. Santana me fait un clin-d'œil avant de se lever pour rejoindre nos amis. Une fois seule avec Rachel, je la rejoins sur scène et me blottis contre elle.

 **Quinn** : « _Merci._ » Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime._ » Je verse quelques larmes de bonheur et l'embrasse passionnément.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je me suis fait violence pour ne pas monter sur scène et t'embrasser à la fin de la chanson, je ne voulais pas que Finn soit davantage blessé._ » Nous nous détachons doucement l'une de l'autre.  
 **Rachel** : « _D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui dise pour nous deux._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que tout le monde soit au courant, sortir avec la looseuse ferait tache sur ta réputation._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'en ai rien à faire de ma réputation et je suis très fière de t'aimer._ » Je l'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu sais que tu risques fortement de te prendre des sodas à la figure ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Qu'ils essayent, je leur feraient payer et je ferai pire à ceux qui oseront s'en prendre à toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Mon héros._ » Elle affiche un énorme sourire avant de m'embrasser.


	5. Chapter 5

**_POV Rachel._**

Je cherche Finn pour lui dire la vérité, ça ne va pas être simple. Je le trouve adossé à son casier, je le rejoins.

 **Rachel** : « _Salut. On peut parler ?_ »  
 **Finn** : « _Ouais._ » Je l'entraîne dans une salle vide.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je te dois la vérité._ » Je prends une grande inspiration  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est de Quinn dont je suis amoureuse et c'est réciproque._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ? Elle t'a pourri la vie pendant deux ans._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Il y a longtemps que je lui ai pardonné, elle a changé._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Je ne pense pas, c'est encore un plan pour te faire souffrir mais t'es trop naïve pour le voir._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais que tu es blessé mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de m'insulter et de remettre ses sentiments pour moi en question._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Ce que tu as chanté tout à l'heure. C'était pour elle ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, je voulais te le dire avant de l'annoncer au glee club._ »  
 **Finn** : _« Merci de ta sincérité, ça me surprend qu'elle veuille se montrer avec toi en public. »  
_ **Rachel** : _« Je te l'ai dit, elle a changé. »  
_ **Finn** : _« Je dois y aller, on se voit en cours. »_ Il sort de la classe.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

J'arrive au lycée accompagné de Rachel qui est officiellement ma petite amie. Nous avons décidé de l'annoncer à nos amis, hors de question de se cacher, ça tombe bien car nous avons glee club en première heure, nous pouvons faire une annonce groupée. Nous franchissons les portes de la salle de chant main dans la main et nous nous asseyons à nos places sous les regards surpris de nos camarades excepté Santana et Kurt qui sourient fièrement. Personnes ne parlent, ils sont certainement sous le choc, Mr Schuester arrive et brise le silence.

 **Schuester** : _« Bonjour les jeunes ! »_ Personne ne lui répond.  
 **Schuester** : _« Vous êtes bien calmes. Il y a un problème ? »_ Dit-il inquiet.  
 **Santana** : _« Ils sont justes choqués parce que Quinn et Rachel sortent ensemble. »_ Il jette un coup d'œil sur nos mains enlacées.  
 **Brittany** : « _Quinn et Rachel sont des licornes ? Cool !_ » La remarque de Britt me fait éclater de rire.  
 **Schuester** : _« D'accord. C'est très surprenant, mais félicitation. »_

Nous remercions le prof avant de commencer le cours. Il écrit le thème de la semaine sur le tableau blanc, _« Amitié »_. Tout le monde applaudi et ma petite amie prend la parole.

 **Rachel** : _« Je trouve ce thème génial ! L'amitié c'est super-important, surtout pour un groupe, on l'oublie souvent. Je trouve que nous parlons beaucoup d'amours et peu d'amitié, ce qui est dommage... »  
_ **Santana** : _«_ ** _Je t'en prie Quinn, fais-la taire !_** _»_ Crie Santana ne supportant plus le monologue de Rachel.  
 **Quinn** : _« Avec plaisir ! »_ Je tourne le visage de Rachel vers le mien et l'embrasse.  
 **Santana** : _« Si j'avais su qu'on pouvait faire taire Berry si facilement, il y a longtemps que j'aurais mis ma langue dans sa bouche. »_ Un rire lui échappe.  
 **Quinn** : _« N'essaye même pas ! »_ Je lui dis avec un grand sourire.  
 **Schuester** : _« C'est bon les filles, on retourne à notre sujet ! »_ Il claque dans ses mains en souriant.

 **...**

Je passe une super soirée chez les Berry. Je crois que les papas de Rachel m'aiment bien, en tout cas je me sens bien dans sa famille. Après avoir bien dîné, je m'installe sur le lit de Rachel et me couche sur le dos. Elle s'allonge à coté de moi, pose sa tête au creux de mon cou et son bras sur mon ventre. Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures.

 **Rachel** : « _Comment on fera l'année prochaine ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et bien on se servira des passes que j'ai achetés, o_ _n s'organisera pour les week-ends et on s'appellera très souvent._ » J'embrasse son front.  
 **Rachel** : « _Si on ne m'accepte pas à la NYADA, tes passes ne serviront à rien._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu le serra, parce que tu vas tout déchirer aux nationales, on gagnera et tu seras accepté dans l'université de tes rêves._ » Elle relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien.  
 **Quinn** : « _En attendant, je veux profiter de ma petite amie._ » Elle m'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime._ » Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime aussi._ »

Je l'entraîne dans un long baiser et enroule mes bras autour de Rachel. Elle délaisse mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou et glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

 **Quinn** : « _Attend chérie, tes papas sont en bas._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Bouge pas._ »

Elle se lève, verrouille la porte de sa chambre et revient s'allonger sur moi pour m'embrasser.

 **Quinn** : « _Ils vont nous entendre._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ma chambre est insonorisée._ » Elle affiche un sourire coquin.

Rachel devient plus entreprenante en se débarrassant de nos vêtements à une vitesse impressionnante, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle reprend possession de mes lèvres, j'entoure sa taille avec mes bras et la sers contre moi. Mon Dieu ce que ma petite amie est sexy, elle me rend complètement accro. Qui aurait cru que derrière ses vieux pulls difforment se cachait ce corps de rêve, ce corps sublime dont je suis la seule à pouvoir le regarder et le toucher. Cette pensée triple mon excitation, qui est maintenant au bord de l'explosion.

 **...**

Nous voilà à Chicago, prêts à remporter la première place aux nationales. Je suis impatiente mais j'ai le trac, j'ai surtout peur que mes jambes me lâchent, n'y pense pas Quinn, concentre-toi sur la victoire. Nous sommes tous en tenue, nous passons dans cinq minutes, Rachel s'avance vers moi et me sert dans ses bras.

 **Rachel** : « _J'ai la trouille._ » Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu seras fantastique mon amour._ » Elle redresse la tête.  
 **Rachel** : « _On va gagner hein._ » Je pose mon front contre le sien.  
 **Quinn** : « _Évidement._ » Elle m'embrasse.

 **...**

Nous venons tout juste de sortir de scène, mes jambes ont tenu le choc et on a tout déchiré, le public avait l'air conquis par notre prestation. J'avoue avoir éprouvé un brin de jalousie en voyant Rachel chanter avec Finn, mais leur duo était notre meilleure chance. Ma jalousie mal placée disparaît totalement quand elle m'embrasse passionnément dans les coulisses juste après notre prestation. Elle me prouve tout son amour à travers ce baiser.

 **Rachel** : « _Je suis tellement heureuse ! Carmen Tibideaux est là, elle m'a vue chanter et je crois qu'elle a apprécié._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis fière de toi mon amour, tu étais parfaite._ » Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Santana** : « _Fabgay lâche ton nain ! On va bientôt obtenir notre trophée !_ » Dit elle en passant à coté de nous.  
 **Quinn** : « **_Jalouse !_** » Je suis Santana du regard.  
 **Rachel** : « _Elle ne changera jamais._ » Je tourne mon visage vers Rachel.  
 **Quinn** : « _T'inquiète, dans le fond elle est heureuse pour nous mais elle ne l'avouera jamais._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais. Allons rejoindre nos amis._ » J'acquiesce, puis nous rejoignons le groupe main dans la main.

 **...**

Le temps est passé à une vitesse, notre victoire aux nationales, la remise des diplômes, la recherche d'appartements pour la rentrée. Nous avons trouvé un logement chacune et avons déjà aménagé nos affaires. Je dors une fois de plus chez Rachel, enfin je n'y arrive pas. Demain sera le grand jour, en début d'après-midi Rachel sera dans le train en direction de New York, mon départ pour New Haven est prévu le lendemain. Je profite de mon insomnie pour regarder ma petite amie dormir, elle est magnifique. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

 **Rachel** : « _On ne t'a jamais dit que regarder les gens dormir est très impolis ?_ » Dit-elle en baillant.  
 **Quinn** : « _Désolé, tu es tellement belle que je n'ai pas pu résister._ » J'affiche mon plus beau sourire de séductrice.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'adore quand tu me dis que je suis belle._ » Elle m'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu es plus que belle, tu es magnifique._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn Fabray tu es la plus grande des séductrices._ » Elle m'embrasse de nouveau.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_ » Je me blottis contre elle.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'appréhende ton dépars..._ _Tu vas tellement me manquer mon amour._ » Elle embrasse mon épaule.  
 **Rachel** : « _Toi aussi, ainsi que la douceur de ta peau, ton odeur._ » Elle caresse doucement mon bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Et surtout, tes lèvres._ » Elle m'embrasse tendrement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'essayerais pas de m'allumer ?_ » Elle dépose plusieurs baisers sur mon cou.  
 **Rachel** : « _Peut être. Pourquoi ? Ça fonctionne ?_ »

Elle fait lentement glisser ses mains de mes épaules, décent le long de mon dos et s'arrête sur mes fesses. Elle continue d'embrasser mon cou et me chuchote à l'oreille entre deux baisers _« J'ai envie de toi »_ sur un ton affreusement sexy. Ses mots décuplent mon désir déjà grand, je me jette sur ses lèvres et m'allonge sur elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**_POV Quinn._**

Nous y voilà, je me trouve devant la gare tenant Rachel par la main. Je prends une grande inspiration et regarde ma petite amie.

 **Quinn** : « _Prête ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non. Et toi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non plus, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. On y va._ » Elle acquiesce.

Nous arrivons sur le quai de la gare et découvrons tous le glee club, ainsi que Mr Schuester et Mlle Pillsbury. Tout le monde prend Rachel dans ses bras chacun leur tour. Je la serre contre moi et respire pleinement son odeur.

 **Quinn** : « _Je te promets de venir te voir dès que je le pourrais._ » Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais. Je t'aime._ » Elle pose son front contre le mien.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime aussi. Tu vas tous les éblouir._ »

Nous échangeons encore quelques baisers et fondons en larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras une dernière fois, puis je la libère pour qu'elle puisse monter dans le train.

 **...**

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis à Yale. Cette université est géniale, les cours de psychologies et de journalismes me passionnent et je me suis faite quelques amis. Je vis dans un tout petit appartement, mais je m'y sens bien. Je n'ai pas vu Rachel depuis son départ, mais nous nous appelons tous les soirs et nous nous voyons sur Sype dès que nous le pouvons. Je suis rassuré de savoir que Kurt vit avec elle, il lui apporte beaucoup de soutiens et l'aide à garder les pieds sur terre quand elle fait un peu trop sa diva.

 **...**

J'ai enfin un week-end de libre, je me trouve donc à New York devant la porte du studio de Rachel et Kurt. J'ai demandé l'adresse à Kurt pour faire une surprise à Rachel, j'espère qu'il n'a pas gaffé. Je prends une grande inspiration, affiche mon plus beau sourire et frappe à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel crie _« **j'arrive !** »_, j'entends des pas se rapprocher, la porte se déverrouiller, puis s'ouvrir.

 **Quinn** : « **_Surprise !_** » Je vois un énorme sourire sur son visage ainsi que des larmes.  
 **Quinn** : « _Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? »_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la taquiner. Elle prend ma main, me tire à l'intérieur et enroule ses bras autour de moi.

 **Rachel** : « _Je suis si heureuse de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur._ » Elle ressert son étreinte.  
 **Quinn** : « _Toi aussi, ça fait du bien d'être dans tes bras._ » Je l'embrasse passionnément.  
 **Kurt** : « _Je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos belles retrouvailles, mais je suis là._ » Je me détache de Rachel.  
 **Quinn** : « _Excuse moi Kurt, je suis contente de te voir. »_ Je lui donne un câlin amical.  
 **Kurt** : « _Moi aussi. Maintenant, aller vous préparer, on va boire un verre en ville._ »

J'attrape mon sac et suis Rachel dans sa chambre pour nous changer, je la regarde de haut en bas et m'aperçois que ma petite amie a changé de style. Elle a abandonné ses vieux vêtements pour d'autres qui mettent parfaitement ses formes en valeur.

 **Quinn** : « _Tu as changé de look ma chérie ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui. Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est trop sexy ? Parce que..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'adore, tu es magnifique._ » Je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant tendrement.

 **...**

Rachel, Kurt et moi sommes dans bars où ils ont l'habitude d'aller. Brody, un ami de Rachel vient d'arrivé et s'est joint à nous. Je suis assise à notre table, je regarde Rachel danser avec Brody pendant que Kurt est parti nous chercher des boissons. Je fusille littéralement Brody du regard, il la colle beaucoup trop, je suis à deux doigts de me lever et d'aller gifler cet abruti.

 **Kurt** : « _Est-ce que tu essayes de tuer Brody par la force de la penser._ » Il s'assied à coté de moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu le connais bien l'homme en plastique ?_ » Je prends le cocktail qu'il me tend.  
 **Kurt** : « _Pas vraiment, elle ne m'en parle pratiquement pas._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ne me mens pas Kurt._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Je te jure qu'elle me parle de toi à longueur de journée, à croire que tu habites avec nous._ »

Je souris suite aux mots rassurant de mon ami, il a réussi à faire diminuer ma jalousie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rach et Brody reviennent enfin s'asseoir à notre table.

 **Quinn** : « _Je n'avais pas remarqué la scène, c'est sympa._ »  
 **Brody** : « _Si vous voulez chanter, je connais le gérant._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'adorerais. On fait un duo Quinn ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, je n'ai pas chanté sur scène depuis le lycée._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _S'il te plaît mon cœur, j'ai très envie de chanter I Just Can't Stop Loving You avec toi._ » Elle affiche sa moue boudeuse à laquelle je ne peux pas résister.  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est d'accord._ » Elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse.

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **Each time the wind blows** Chaque fois que le vent souffle  
_ _ **I hear your voice so** J'entends ta voix alors  
_ _ **I call your name...** Je t'appelle  
_ _ **Whispers at morning** Des murmures au matin  
_ _ **Our love is dawning** Notre amour vient de naître_

 _ **Heaven's glad you came** Le paradis est content que tu sois venue  
_ _ **You know how I feel** Tu sais ce que je ressens  
_ _ **This thing can't go wrong** Cela ne peut être faux  
_ _ **I'm so proud to say I love you** Je suis si fier de te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **Your love's got me high** Ton amour me fait planer  
_ _ **I long to get by** Je me languis de m'en approcher  
_ _ **This time is forever** Cette fois-ci c'est pour toujours  
_ _ **Love is the answer** L'amour est la réponse_

 _(Rachel)_

 _ **I hear your voice now** J'entends ta voix à présent  
_ _ **You are my choice now** Tu es mon choix à présent  
_ _ **The love you bring** L'amour t'amène  
_ _ **Heaven's in my heart** Le paradis est dans mon cœur  
_ _ **At your call** A ton appel  
_ _ **I hear harps** J'entends des harpes  
_ _ **And angels sing** Et des anges chanter_

 _ **You know how I feel** Tu sais ce que je ressens  
_ _ **This thing can't go wrong** Cela ne peut être faux  
_ _ **I can't live my life without you** Je ne peux vivre ma vie sans toi_

 _(Quinn  
_ _ **I just can't hold on** Je ne peux attendre_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **I feel we belong** Nous nous appartenons_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **My life ain't worth living** Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue  
_ _ **If I can't be with you** Si je ne peux être avec toi_

 _(Quinn Rachel)  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **And if I stop** Et si j'arrête  
_ _ **Then tell me just what will I do** Alors dis-moi ce que je ferai_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **Cause I just can't stop loving you** Car je ne peux cesser de t'aimer_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **At night when the stars shine** La nuit lorsque les étoiles brillent  
_ _ **I pray in you I'll find** Je prie d'avoir trouvé en toi  
_ _ **A love so true** Un amour si sincère_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **When morning awakes me** Quand le matin je me réveille  
_ _ **Will you come and take me** Tu viendras et me prendras  
_ _ **I'll wait for you** Je t'attendrai_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **You know how I feel** Tu sais ce que je ressens  
_ _ **I won't stop until** Je n'arrêterai pas tant que  
_ _ **I hear your voice saying** Je ne t'aurai pas entendu dire  
_ _ **"I do"** « Je veux »_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **"I do"** « Je veux »  
_ _ **This thing can't go wrong** Cela ne peut être faux_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **This feeling's so strong** Ce sentiment est trop fort_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **Well, my life ain't worth living** Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue_

 _(Quinn Rachel)  
_ _ **If I can't be with you** Si je ne peux être avec toi  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **And if I stop** Et si j'arrête  
_ _ **Then tell me just what will I do** Alors dis-moi ce que je ferai_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **We can change all the world tomorrow** Nous pouvons changer le monde demain_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **We can sing songs of yesterday** Nous pouvons chanter des chansons d'autrefois_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **I can say, hey...farewell to sorrow** Je peux dire, hey… au revoir au chagrin_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **This is my life and I** C'est ma vie et je_

 _(Quinn Rachel)  
_ _ **Want to see you for always** Veux te voir pour l'éternité  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **And if I stop** Et si j'arrête_

 _ **Then tell me just what will I do** Alors dis-moi ce que je ferai  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **And if I stop** Et si j'arrête_

 _ **Then tell me just what will I do** Alors dis-moi ce que je ferai  
_ _ **I just can't stop loving you** Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer _

Après avoir chanté sans jamais avoir quitté ma petite amie des yeux, je l'embrasse passionnément. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais j'ai la sensation de tomber encore plus amoureuse d'elle.

 **...**

Déjà le matin, je n'ai pas assez dormi, il faut dire que nous avons eu une nuit plutôt agité. Voyant que Rach n'est plus dans le lit, je me lève et mets un tee-shirt et un short en guise de pyjama. Rachel se trouve debout dans la cuisine préparant le petit déjeuné. Je me place derrière elle, enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, embrasse sa joue et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

 **Rachel** : _« J'aimerais que tu sois là tous les matins. »_ Elle se retourne et m'embrasse tendrement.  
 **Quinn** : _« Moi aussi, tes bras me manques. »  
_ **Rachel** : _« Seulement mes bras ? »_ Je ris doucement.  
 **Quinn** : _« Très drôle chérie. »_ Elle se détache de mon étreinte.  
 **Rachel** : _« Je t'ai fait du café. »_ Nous mettons la table pour le petit déjeuner.  
 **Quinn** : _« Merci, tu es un amour. »  
_ **Rachel** : _« Je sais. »_ Nous nous installons à table et déjeunons.


	7. Chapter 7

**_POV Quinn: Un mois plus tard._**

Je suis plongé dans mes devoirs, ils sont assez compliqués mais je m'en sors plutôt bien. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, j'ouvre celle-ci et découvre ma petite amie avec une tête d'enterrement.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_ _Quelque chose de grave t'es arrivé ? Ou à Kurt ?_ » Je la fais entrer et ferme la porte derrière elle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Non, Kurt et moi allons bien, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis contente de te voir chérie mais tu pouvais m'appeler._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non, je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que j'ai à te dire par téléphone._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu me fais peur là._ » Elle prend une grande inspiration.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout et que je t'aimerais toujours._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach dis-moi ce qui se passe._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai fait une énorme connerie..._ _Je t'ai trompé..._ » Je vois ses larmes couler.  
 **Quinn** : « _Avec qui ?!_ » Je serre les poings.  
 **Rachel** : « _Ça ne t'avancera à rien de le savoir..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _**Répond moi !**_ » Elle relève la tête brusquement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Brody..._ » Je fonds en larmes.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis vraiment désolé, il ne veut rien dire pour moi, je ne ressens rien pour lui c'est toi que j'aime._ » Elle essaye de me prendre dans ses bras.  
 **Quinn** : « _**Non ! Ne me touche pas !**_ » Je me recule violemment.  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je veux que tu sorte de chez moi ! »  
_ **Rachel** : « _Ne me quitte pas je t'en supplie !_ » J'ouvre la porte.  
 **Quinn** : « _**Dégage d'ici !**_ »

Je la pousse hors de mon appartement et ferme la porte à clef. Je fais les cent pas dans mon salon en pleurant. Putain ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Enfoiré de Brody ! J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Kurt :  
 _ **Kurt**_ _: « Allô ? »  
 **Quinn** : « Tu le savais ?! » Dis-je froidement.  
 **Kurt** : « Bonjours a toi aussi. Je suis censé savoir quoi exactement ? »  
 **Quinn** : « Que Rachel m'a trompé avec cet abruti ! Elle t'en a parlé ?! _»_  
_ _ **Kurt**_ _: « Oui, c'est même moi qui lui ai conseillé de t'avouer la vérité... Écoute, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec elle, elle s'en veut terriblement et elle t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. »  
_ _ **Quinn**_ _: « Je l'ai quitté. »_  
 _ **Kurt**_ _: « Tu as bien réfléchi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas passer au-dessus, ça fait trop mal. »_  
 _ **Kurt**_ _: « Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Me rendre à New York et frapper Brody au visage. »_  
 _ **Kurt**_ _: « Ça n'arrangera rien Quinn. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Peut-être mais ça me fera du bien. »_  
 _ **Kurt**_ _: « Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Merci Kurt. »_

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je fais à nouveau couler de nombreuses larmes, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elles ne s'arrêteront jamais.

 **...  
** ** _Le lendemain._**

Je suis à la NYADA à la recherche de Brody pour lui montrer qui est Quinn Fabray. Après vingt minutes de recherche, je trouve enfin dent-de-cheval. Ma colère refait surface dès que je l'aperçois, rien que de l'imaginer avec Rachel me donne envie d'hurler et de tout casser dans cette foutue salle.

 **Brody** : « _Quinn ? Rachel n'est pas là._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est toi que je cherchais, j'ai une question à te poser._ »  
 **Brody** : « _Oh, je t'écoute._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pourquoi tu as couché avec ma petite amie ?!_ » Il semble surpris.  
 **Brody** : « _Je suis désolé, vraiment. Ça ne se reproduira plus, c'était une erreur._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Il y a plein de jolies filles à New York et toi tu choisis de coucher avec Rachel._ »  
 **Brody** : « _Je suis amoureux d'elle._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Enfoiré !_ »

Je le gifle sans pouvoir le contrôler, il porte sa main à sa joue et me regarde avec incompréhension. Décidément, il est encore plus débile que je ne le pensais.

 **Quinn** : « _Si tu oses toucher à ma future femme encore une fois, je ferais de ta vie un enfer sur terre et crois-moi j'ai suffisamment d'expérience en la matière._ »

Je tourne les talons et pars fièrement les mains sur les hanches, soulagé d'avoir pu décharger une partie de ma colère. En sortant du bâtiment, je tombe sur Rachel. Je la regarde un instant avant de reprendre ma route mais mon ex petite amie m'arrête en m'attrapant le poignet.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn s'il te plaît, j'aimerais te parler._ » Je me tourne vers elle, nous avons toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas._ _Quand je te voie, j'ai envie de crier, de t'insulter ou de te gifler. Laisse-moi du temps, je suis trop en colère pour avoir une conversation._ »

Je tourne les talons et reprends mon chemin pour la gare.

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Depuis que Quinn m'a quitté, je me concentre encore plus sur mes études et le reste du temps je reste enfermé chez moi. J'ai oublié un détail, Santana vit avec nous maintenant. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit horriblement franche, elle me pousse à être plus forte émotionnellement parlant. Je suis assise sur mon canapé, je fixe mon téléphone sur la table basse en attendant un signe de Quinn.

 **Santana** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'appeler ? Que ton téléphone te saute au visage ?_ » Elle s'assied à coté de moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Ça ne servirait à rien, elle m'enverrait balader..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse. »  
_ **Santana** : « _Alors pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je me sentais seule, sous pression et très alcoolisée. Il n'a pas arrêté de me draguer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses fins. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux._ » Je fonds en larmes.  
 **Santana** : « _Dis le lui._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Elle ne décrochera pas et si je vais chez elle, elle me claquera la porte au nez._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Laisse-lui un message sur sa boîte vocale, enregistre-lui une chanson et envoie là sur son e-mail. C'est le genre de truc que tu fais non ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Quinn est tombée amoureuse de toi. Sérieux, comment t'as fait pour la rendre accro à ce point ? Mais je sais une chose, tu es celle qui la rend la plus heureuse et ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais je tiens à toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci, moi aussi je tiens à toi._ » Je l'enlace.  
 **Santana** : « _Si tu raconte ça à quelqu'un, je serais forcé de te tuer._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Promis je ne dirais à personne que tu as un cœur._ » Je me lève et je me dirige dans ma chambre.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

Un appel de Rachel, je ne peux pas lui répondre pour le moment. Je suis toujours énervé, la conversation n'avancerait à rien et ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je suis déjà tiraillé entre ne plus jamais lui parler ou courir chez elle pour me réfugier dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre moi. Elle m'a laissé un message vocal. Je fais quoi ? Bon le seul risque que je prends est de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

 _« Quinn je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, je l'ai totalement mérité, je te demanderais juste de m'écouter. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai faits, mais tu mérites des explications._ _Je me sentais seule, sous pression et très alcoolisée._ _Brody m'a dragué pendant des heures entières et j'ai fini par céder à la tentation._ _Je te jure qu'à la minute où ça c'est terminé et que_ _j'ai dé-saoulé, je me suis détesté. Je suis certaine d'une chose, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi et je ferrais tout pour me faire pardonner. Je t'aime Quinn Fabray. »_

Merde je n'arrive pas à stopper mes larmes. Je comprends mieux, elle a fait la même erreur que moi à la différence que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Finn et que Puck m'avait mise enceinte. J'ai envie de lui pardonner mais je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable. Elle m'envoie un mail maintenant, elle ne lâche rien, c'est l'une des choses qui me plaît chez elle. Je clique sur la vidéo qu'elle m'a envoyée, elle me chante Please Forgive Me.

 _ **It still feels like our first night together**_ _Je ressent encore notre première nuit_ _ **  
Feels like the first kiss**_ _Je ressent encore notre premier baiser_ _ **  
It's getting better baby**_ _Tu es la meilleure bébé_ _ **  
No one can better this**_ _Personne ne peut faire mieux_ _ **  
Still holding on**_ _Je t'attendrai toujours_ _ **  
You're still the one**_ _Tu es encore la meilleure_

 _ **First time our eyes met**_ _La première fois que nos yeux se sont croisés_ _ **  
Same feeling I get**_ _Je ressent encore le même sentiment_ _ **  
Only feels much stronger**_ _Je t'aime de plus en plus_ _ **  
I wanna love you longer**_ _Je vais t'aimer longtemps_ _ **  
Do you still turn the fire on**_ _La flamme de mon amour n'est pas éteinte_

 _ **So if you're feeling lonely, don't**_ _Ainsi, si tu te sent seule, ne le soit pas_ _ **  
You're the only one I'll ever want**_ _Tu es la seule que j'ai toujours aimée_ _ **  
I only want to make it go**_ _Je veux juste le faire mieux_ _ **  
So if I love you a little more than I should**_ _Alors si je t'aime un peu plus que j'aurais dû_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I know not what I do**_ _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais ça  
_ _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I can't stop loving you**_ _Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through**_ _Ne me renie pas, cette peine que je ressent_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **if I need you like I do**_ _Si j'ai besoin de toi comme je le ressent  
_ _ **Please believe me**_ _S'il te plaît croit moi  
_ _ **every word I say is true**_ _Tous les mot que j'ai dit sont vrais  
_ _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I can't stop loving you**_ _Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer_

 _ **Still feels like our best times are together**_ _Je ressent nos meilleurs moments ensemble_ _ **  
Feels like the first touch**_ _Je ressent notre premier toucher  
_ _ **Still getting closer baby**_ _J'aimerais continuer d'être à tes côtés bébé  
_ _ **Can't get closer enough**_ _Être le plus près possible de toi  
_ _ **Still holding on**_ _Je t'attendrai toujours_

 _ **You're still number one**_ _Tu es encore la meilleure_ _ **  
I remember the smell of your skin**_ _Je me souviens de l'odeur de ta peau_ _ **  
I remember everything**_ _Je me rappelle de tout_ _ **  
I remember all your moves**_ _Je me rappelle de touts tes mouvements_ _ **  
I remember you yeah**_ _Je me rappelle de toi oui_ _ **  
I remember the nights**_ _Je me rappelle des nuits  
_ _ **you know I still do**_ _Tu sais ce que je ressent encore_

 _ **So if you're feeling lonely, don't**_ _Ainsi, si tu te sent seule, ne le soit pas_ _ **  
You're the only one I'll ever want**_ _Tu es la seule que j'ai toujours aimée_ _ **  
I only want to make it go**_ _Je veux juste le faire mieux_ _ **  
So if I love you a little more than I should**_ _Alors si je t'aime un peu plus que j'aurais dû_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I know not what I do**_ _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais ça_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I can't stop loving you**_ _Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through**_ _Ne me renie pas, cette peine que je ressent_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **if I need you like I do**_ _Si j'ai besoin de toi comme je le ressent  
_ _ **Oh believe meevery word I say is true**_ _Oh croit moi, tous les mot que j'ai dit sont vrais_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I can't stop loving you**_ _Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer_

 _ **The one thing I'm sure of**_ _Une chose dont je suis certain_ _ **  
Is the way we make love**_ _C'est la façon dont on faisait l'amour_ _ **  
The one thing I depend on**_ _Et une chose dont je dépends_ _ **  
Is for us to stay strong**_ _Est le fait pour nous de rester unis_ _ **  
With every word and every breath I'm praying**_ _Je prie avec chaque mot et chaque souffle_ _ **  
That's why I'm saying**_ _C'est pourquoi que je te dis ceci_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I know not what I do**_ _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais ça  
_ _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **I can't stop loving you**_ _Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through**_ _Ne me renie pas, cette peine que je ressent_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **if I need you like I do**_ _Si j'ai besoin de toi comme je le ressent  
_ _ **Babe, believe itevery word I say is true**_ _Bébé croit moi, tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi  
_ _ **if I can't stop loving you**_ _Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
_ _ **No, believe me, I don't know what I do**_ _Non, croit moi, je ne saurais plus quoi faire_

 _ **Please forgive me**_ _S'il te plaît pardonne moi_ _ **  
I can't stop loving you**_ _Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer_

Tous les moments passés avec elle me reviennent en mémoire. La façon dont elle m'embrassait, me touchait, les frissons qu'elle me donnait quand on faisait l'amour, la manière dont elle me faisait rire même quand j'étais énervé. Ce qui me déclenche une nouvelle crise de larmes. Elle me manque tellement, je me force pour ne pas sauter dans le prochain train pour New York.


	8. Chapter 8

**_POV Quinn._**

J'ai passé ma nuit à penser au message que Rachel m'a laissé ainsi que la chanson qu'elle m'a chantée. J'ai ressenti sa sincérité et je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera pas. Je ne veux pas la perdre mais je ne suis pas toute à fait prête à ce qu'on reforme un couple. Je prends mon téléphone et l'appel :  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Salut. Je ne te dérange pas ? »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Pas du tout, je suis contente de t'entendre. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi suite à ton message et ta vidéo. J'aimerais qu'on puisse se parler et passer du temps ensemble mais en tant qu'amis, y aller progressivement. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Tout ce que tu veux. Quinn, je suis vraiment désolé. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Je sais. On se voit au mariage de Schuester ? »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Oui. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Je vais te laisser Rach, embrasse Kurt pour moi. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « D'accord. Je t'aime Quinn. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Je t'aime aussi Rach. Bye. »_

Merde, je lui ai dit je t'aime. C'est la vérité mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour pouvoir lui faire confiance à nouveau.

 **...**

Je suis à Lima, j'en profite pour faire un tour au lycée et saluer Mr Schuester ainsi que le coach Sylvester. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rendre à l'auditorium, mes meilleurs souvenirs sont sur cette scène. J'entre par les coulisses et vois Rachel assise sur la scène à feuilleter des partitions.

 **Quinn** : « _Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » Je m'assieds à coté d'elle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Salut, je cherche une chanson pour le mariage de demain._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je peux t'aider ? On pourrait peut-être chanter un duo._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu es sûre de vouloir chanter une chanson d'amour avec moi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Certaine. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je serais très heureuse de chanter avec toi._ » Ce sourire timide m'a manqué.

 **...**

Je suis assise dans l'église à coté de Santana, nous parlons de tout et de rien en attendant les futures mariés. Rachel fait son entrée avec Kurt, Blaine et Mercedes, ils se sont tous assis sur le banc à coté du nôtre. Je chuchote un _« Wow. »_ en la voyant dans sa magnifique robe rose.

 **Santana** : « _Je suis d'accord avec toi, Berry est super canon dans cette robe. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais elle m'attire._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pas touche Lopez !_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Quoi ? Elle est célibataire et triste, je veux bien la réconforter._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Couche avec Rachel et je te jure que je te tue !_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tout doux Fabray, je ne toucherais pas à ton nain._ »  
 **Quinn :** _« Merci. »_

 **...**

Bon Mlle Pillsbury a flippé et a fui son propre mariage, je suis triste pour Mr Schuester mais étonnamment tout le monde fait la fête. Je monte sur scène pour chanter We've got tonight avec Rachel.

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
I know it's late**_ _Je sais qu'il est tard_ _ **  
I know you're weary**_ _Je sais que tu es fatiguée_ _ **  
I know your plans don't include me**_ _Je sais que je ne fais pas partie de tes plans_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Still here we are**_ _Pourtant nous sommes ici_ _ **  
Both of us lonely**_ _Tous les deux seuls_ _ **  
Longing for shelter from all that we see**_ _Désireux de se cacher de tout ce que nous voyons_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Why should we worry ?**_ _Pourquoi devrions-nous nous inquiéter ?_ _ **  
No one will care, girl**_ _Personne ne s'en souciera, chérie_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Look at the stars now, so far away**_ _Regarde les étoiles, si lointaines_ _ **  
We've got tonight**_ _Nous avons ce soir_ _ **  
Who needs tomorrow ?**_ _Qui a besoin de demain ?_ _ **  
We've got tonight, babe**_ _Nous avons ce soir, bébé_ _ **  
Why don't you stay ?**_ _Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ?_

 _ **Deep in my soul**_ _Au fond de mon âme_ _ **  
I've been so lonely**_ _J'ai été si seule_ _ **  
All of my hopes are fading away**_ _Tous mes espoirs se fanent_

 _ **I've longed for love**_ _J'ai besoin d'amour_ _ **  
Like everyone else does**_ _Comme tout le monde_ _ **  
I know I'll keep searching after today**_ _Je sais que je continuerai à chercher à partir d'aujourd'hui_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
So there it is, girl**_ _Ça y est, chérie_ _ **  
We've got it all now**_ _Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut maintenant_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
And here we are, babe**_ _Et nous voilà, bébé_ _ **  
What do you say ?**_ _Que dis-tu ?_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
We've got tonight**_ _Nous avons ce soir_ _ **  
Who needs tomorrow ?**_ _Qui a besoin de demain ?_ _ **  
We've got tonight, babe**_ _Nous avons ce soir, bébé_ _ **  
Why don't we stay ?**_ _Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ?_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
I know it's late and I know you're weary**_ _Je sais qu'il est tard, et je sais que tu es fatigué_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
I know your plans don't include me**_ _Je sais que je ne fais pas partie de tes plans_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Still here we are**_ _Pourtant nous sommes ici_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
Both of us lonely**_ _Tous les deux, seuls_ _ **  
Both of us lonely**_ _Tous les deux, seuls_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
We've got tonight**_ _Nous avons ce soir_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Who needs tomorrow ?**_ _Qui a besoin de demain ?_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Let's make it last**_ _Faisons-le durer_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Let's find a way**_ _Trouvons un moyen_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Turn out the light**_ _Éteins la lumière_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Come take my hand now**_ _Viens prendre ma main maintenant_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay ?**_ _Nous avons ce soir, bébé, pourquoi ne restons-nous pas ?_ _ **  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay ?**_ _Nous avons ce soir, bébé, pourquoi ne restons-nous pas ?_

Ok, j'ai fait une grosse erreur en chantant cette chanson avec Rachel, tous les sentiments et le désir que j'éprouve pour elle ressurgissent. Je lui prends la main, la traîne jusque dans ma chambre d'hôtel, ferme la porte derrière nous et la plaque contre le mur avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Mes mains se posent sur ses joues, elle enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me colle davantage contre elle. Je romps difficilement le baiser et me libère de son étreinte.

 **Quinn** : « _Merde, je ne peux pas faire ça..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi ?_ » Elle pose son front contre le mien.  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est trop tôt pour qu'on se remette ensemble Rach._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _On peut faire l'amour sans engagement._ » Elle dépose plusieurs baisers sur mon cou.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu me rends dingue._ » Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux.  
 **Rachel** : « _Alors laisse-toi aller._ » Elle m'embrasse.

Je perds complètement le contrôle, je dégrafe sa robe et la fais glisser le long de son corps. Mon Dieu ses formes m'ont terriblement manqué, je regarde fixement ce corps sublime au point d'en perdre la notion du temps.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu comptes me fixer comme ça encore combien de temps ?_ » Elle enlève délicatement ma robe.  
 **Quinn** : « _Désolé, c'est juste que tu es tellement belle._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et toi tu es magnifique._ »

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et presse mon corps contre le sien. Ne tenant plus, je retire nos sous-vêtements aussi vite que possible et la pousse sur le lit tout en gardant nos lèvres connectées.

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Je regarde Quinn qui est endormi dans mes bras depuis maintenant une heure, elle a l'air paisible. Je ne veux pas dormir, je veux profiter de ce moment au maximum car ce sera le dernier avant longtemps. Ses bras autour de moi, la douceur de sa peau, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, je profite de toutes ses sensations avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

Je me réveille doucement, je me sens bien, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis notre rupture. Je me dégage lentement des bras si confortables de Rachel en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, je ne veux pas affronter son regard triste. Je me lève, m'habille avec mes vêtements rechanges et range ma robe dans mon sac de voyage. J'ouvre la porte, jette un dernier regard tendre sur Rachel et referme la porte sans un bruit.

 **...**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça fait trois semaines qu'il est parti et même après l'enterrement je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser la mort de Finn... Je prépare mes affaires pour Lima, Mr Schuester organise un hommage juste pour le glee club, pour la famille. Je laisse un énième message vocal sur le portable de Rachel :  
 _« Rach, c'est encore moi. Je m'apprête à partir à Lima, j'espère t'y voir. Je suis là pour toi et je le serais toujours. Je t'embrasse. »_

 **...**

J'arrive dans la salle de chant du lycée, je retrouve tous mes amis en larmes, on se sert tous dans les bras. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'isole dans le fond de la salle, Puck me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras.

 **Quinn** : « _Je ferais mieux de m'en aller, Finn me détestait..._ »  
 **Puck** : « _C'est faux et tu le sais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je l'ai trompé, je lui ai fait croire que Beth était de lui, j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de le faire rompre avec Rachel, son mariage a été annulé par ma faute et j'ai finit par lui piquer sa fiancée._ _Il m'en voulait à mort, il était simplement trop gentil pour ne pas me le dire._ » Je me détache de son étreinte.  
 **Puck** : « _Un jour il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais rendre Rachel aussi heureuse comme toi tu le fais. Il s'était rendu compte que sa demande en mariage n'était qu'une façon de la garder près de lui parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui échapperait à New-York._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Quand est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ça ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Juste avant les nationales. Il a même ajouté que grâce à toi elle réalisera son rêve sans culpabiliser, car même s'il l'aimait, il aurait été trop jaloux pour la soutenir complètement._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci Puck._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Quand tu veux._ »

Il m'enlace une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre nos amis.

 **...**

Kurt vient d'arriver, il est seul. Je lui fais un câlin avant de l'entraîner dans le fond de la salle.

 **Quinn** : « _Elle ne viendra pas alors ?_ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Je lui ai laissé un billet d'avion sur son oreiller, je ne pouvais pas l'amener avec moi de force._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sais..._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Elle écoute tous tes messages de soutien, ça lui fait du bien._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler pour la convaincre ? »  
_ **Kurt** : « _Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._ »

Je sors de la salle de chant et trouve une classe vide dans laquelle je m'isole pour appeler Rachel :  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Allô. » Sa voix est tremblante._  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Ça fait un bien fou d'entendre ta voix. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Merci pour tous tes messages. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « C'est normal. Rach on est tous là, on t'attend. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Ça te ferait du bien. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Tu as raison, en fait, j'ai besoin de tes bras. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te serrer fort contre moi. »_

 **...**

Rachel est enfin arrivée. Je me lève immédiatement, la serre fort dans mes bras, lui chuchote _« je suis là »_ et embrasse sa joue avant d'aller nous asseoir. Je ne lui lâche pas la main de la journée et je la prends dans mes bras chaque fois que je le peux. Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je l'aime toujours et je ne supporte pas de la voir si malheureuse.

 **...**

À la fin de la journée je raccompagne Rachel chez ses papas. Nous sommes allongés sur son lit, enlacé dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans prononcer un mot. Elle me surprend en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux et lui rend son baiser. Je me ressaisis quelques secondes plus tard, ouvre les yeux et recule légèrement.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne veux pas te rendre encore plus malheureuse._ » Elle m'attire contre elle.  
 **Rachel** : « _S'il te plaît j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante._ » Elle embrasse mon cou.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs._ » Elle m'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis parfaitement consciente que nous ne sommes pas ensemble._ » Me dit-elle entre deux baisers.  
 **Rachel** : « _S'il te plaît fais-moi l'amour._ » Elle descend ses lèvres sur mon cou et glisse ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.  
 **Quinn** : « _Merde, j'ai toujours été incapable de te résister._ »

Je m'empare de ses lèvres avec passion avant de retirer tous nos vêtements.


	9. Chapter 9

**_POV Rachel._**

Quinn est si douce et attentionnée avec moi, j'ai la sensation de revivre notre première fois. Elle me transmettait tout son amour pour moi, ce qui me faisais encore plus tombée amoureuse d'elle. Quand Quinn me touche et m'embrasse, je me sens aimé, désiré et surtout vivante. Elle m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoin et je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour ça.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

Nous restons blottis l'une contre l'autre, je trouve tout le confort qu'il me faut dans ses bras.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach je..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais, nous ne sommes pas ensemble..._ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._ » Elle me regarde avec incompréhension.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime._ » Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Attend._ » Elle se détache de mes bras et se redresse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu veux qu'on se mette de nouveau ensemble ?_ » Je fais de même.  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, je n'en peux plus d'être sans toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu me pardonnes alors ?_ » Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues.  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui je t'ai pardonné._ _La vie est trop courte, je veux reprendre notre histoire là où elle en était._ » Je les essuie délicatement avec ma main.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime._ » Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Toi aussi._ » Elle m'entraîne dans un long baiser.

 **...  
** ** _Trois mois plus tard._**

Tout est revenue à la normale, Rach vit toujours à New York avec nos deux amis et je suis toujours à New Haven. Nous arrivons à nous voir tous les week-ends chez l'une ou chez l'autre, ce soir c'est elle qui vient chez moi et je lui fais un bon repas végétarien. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, c'est Rachel qui arrive, je lui ai donné un double de mes clefs. Elle entre et me rejoint dans la cuisine.

 **Rachel** : « _Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?_ » Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Lasagnes végétariennes._ » Je souris fièrement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Mon plat préféré._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sais. Maintenant, vas attendre sagement dans le salon le temps que je finisse de cuisiner._ » Je l'embrasse et me détache de ses bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci, mais non._ » Elle part en boudant.

Finalement je ne suis pas une si mauvaise cuisinière que je ne le pensais, Rachel a adoré mes lasagnes. Je dois avouer que la nourriture végétarienne n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, mais je ne pourrais pas me passer de viandes, surtout de bacon.

 **Rachel** : « _Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vraiment la fin du glee club..._ » Nous nous installons sur mon canapé.  
 **Quinn** : « _Moi non plus, ça me fait de la peine pour Mr Schuester._ » Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est dans ce club où j'ai mes meilleurs souvenirs._ » Je passe mon bras autour d'elle.  
 **Quinn** : « _Moi aussi, là où nous avons rencontré nos meilleurs amis, là où on s'est rencontrés. Sans le glee club, je serais certainement resté une garce._ » Elle embrasse ma joue.  
 **Rachel** : « _Et moi cette fille extrêmement agaçante que tout le monde déteste._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu es toujours agaçante._ » Elle pince ma jambe.  
 **Quinn** : « _**Aïe !**_ _Je rigolais chérie !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne pensais pas que Quinn Fabray était si douillette._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Bah oui, ça fait mal !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Excuse moi mon cœur._ » Elle m'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Mouais._ » J'affiche ma mine boudeuse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Normalement c'est moi qui boude._ »

Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser. Nous nous allongeons sur le canapé, elle sur moi sans rompre le contact entre nos lèvres.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu es très entreprenante ce soir._ » Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Avec plaisir._ »

Elle m'embrasse langoureusement avant de se débarrasser de nos vêtements devenus trop gênants.

 **...**

Nous voilà de retour à McKinley pour la dernière réunion du glee club. Cette journée est chargée en émotions, entre larmes et rires. Nous nous prenons dans les bras, nous chantons et dansons tous ensemble.

 **Quinn** : « _Mr Schuester, j'aimerais chanter une chanson qui me tien à cœur._ » Je me lève et me place au milieu de la scène.  
 **Schuester** : « _Que vas-tu nous interpréter ?_ » Il s'assied à ma place.  
 **Quinn** : « _I Feel Pretty / Unpretty. Rach, si tu veux bien te joindre à moi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne peux pas résister à rechanter notre premier duo._ » Elle se lève, puis nous prenons chacune un tabouret.

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**_ _J'aimerais t'obliger à te mettre à ma place  
_ _ **Make you feel unpretty too**_ _Te faire sentir moche toi aussi  
_ _ **I was told I was beautiful**_ _On m'a dit que j'étais belle  
_ _ **But what does that mean to you ?**_ _Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie pour toi ?  
_ _ **Look into the mirror who's inside there**_ _Regarde qui il y a dans le miroir  
_ _ **The one with the long hair**_ _La fille avec les cheveux longs  
_ _ **Same old me again today**_ _Cette bonne vieille moi aujourd'hui encore_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **My outsides are cool**_ _En apparence je vais bien  
_ _ **My insides are blue**_ _Au fond, j'ai mal  
_ _ **Everytime I think I'm through**_ _Chaque fois que je me crois transparente  
_ _ **It's because of you**_ _C'est à cause de toi  
_ _ **I've tried different ways**_ _J'ai essayé différents moyens  
_ _ **But it's all the same**_ _Mais cela revient au même  
_ _ **At the end of the day**_ _A la fin de la journée  
_ _ **I have myself to blame**_ _Je dois m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même  
_ _ **I'm just trippin'**_ _Je trébuche simplement_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)  
_ _ **You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_ _Tu peux t'acheter des cheveux si les tiens ne poussent pas  
_ _ **You can fix your nose if he says so**_ _Tu peux arranger ton nez si tu le veux  
_ _ **You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**_ _Tu peux acheter tout le maquillage que MAC fabrique  
_ _ **But if you can't look inside you**_ _Mais si tu ne peux regarder au fond de toi  
_ _ **Find out who am I to**_ _Apprendre qui je suis également  
_ _ **Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**_ _Être en mesure de me faire sentir si laide_

 _ **I feel pretty**_ _Je me sens jolie  
_ _ **Oh so pretty**_ _Oh si jolie  
_ _ **I feel pretty and witty and bright**_ _Je me sens jolie et drôle et brillante_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **Never insecure until I met you**_ _Je n'ai jamais douté jusqu'à ce que ce que je te rencontre  
_ _ **Now I'm being stupid**_ _Maintenant je fais l'idiote  
_ _ **I used to be so cute to me**_ _Je me trouvais mignonne  
_ _ **Just a little bit skinny**_ _Seulement un peu maigre  
_ _ **Why do I look to all these things**_ _Pourquoi est ce que je regarde toutes ces choses ?  
_ _ **To keep you happy**_ _Pour te rendre heureuse  
_ _ **Maybe get rid of you**_ _Peut être que je devrais me débarrasser de toi  
_ _ **And then I'll get back to me (hey)**_ _Puis revenir à moi_

 _(Quinn)  
_ _ **My outsides look cool**_ _En apparence je vais bien  
_ _ **My insides are blue**_ _Au fond, j'ai mal  
_ _ **Everytime I think I'm through**_ _Chaque fois que je me crois transparente  
_ _ **It's because of you**_ _C'est à cause de toi_

 _(Rachel)  
_ _ **I've tried different ways**_ _J'ai essayé différents moyens  
_ _ **But it's all the same**_ _Mais cela revient au même  
_ _ **At the end of the day**_ _A la fin de la journée  
_ _ **I have myself to blame**_ _Je dois m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même  
_ _ **Keep on trippin'**_ _Je continue de trébucher_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)  
_ _ **You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_ _Tu peux t'acheter des cheveux si les tiens ne poussent pas  
_ _ **You can fix your nose if he says so**_ _Tu peux arranger ton nez si tu le veux  
_ _ **You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**_ _Tu peux acheter tout le maquillage que MAC fabrique  
_ _ **But if you can't look inside you**_ _Mais si tu ne peux regarder au fond de toi  
_ _ **Find out who am I to**_ _Apprendre qui je suis également  
_ _ **Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**_ _Être en mesure de me faire sentir si laide_

 _ **I feel pretty**_ _Je me sens jolie  
_ _ **Oh so pretty**_ _Oh si jolie  
_ _ **I feel pretty and witty and bright**_ _Je me sens jolie et drôle et brillante  
_ _ **And I pity**_ _Et je plains  
_ _ **Any girl who isn't me tonight**_ _Toutes les filles qui ne sont pas moi ce soir_

 _(Quinn)_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh (_ _ **Rachel : Tonight**_ _)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (_ _ **Rachel : Tonight**_ _)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (_ _ **Rachel : Tonight**_ _)  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

( _ **Rachel : I feel pretty**_ _Je me sens belle)  
_ _ **You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_ _Tu peux t'acheter des cheveux si les tiens ne poussent pas_

( _ **Rachel : Oh so pretty**_ _Oh si belle)  
_ _ **You can fix your nose if he says so**_ _Tu peux arranger ton nez si tu le veux_

( _ **Rachel : I feel pretty and witty and bright**_ _Je me sens belle et bien et lumineuse)  
_ _ **You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**_ _Tu peux acheter tout le maquillage que MAC fabrique  
_ _ **But if you can't look inside you**_ _Mais si tu ne peux regarder au fond de toi  
_ _ **Find out who am I too**_ _Apprendre qui je suis également  
_ _ **Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**_ _Être en mesure de me faire sentir si laide_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)  
_ _ **I feel pretty**_ _Je me sens belle  
_ _ **But unpretty**_ _Mais moche_

Nous retournons à nos places main dans la main sous les applaudissements de nos amis. J'ai adoré revivre notre duo, car il a marqué le début de notre amitié. Elle n'a pas été simple à construire, c'est grâce à la détermination de Rachel que nous avons réussi à devenir complice.

 **...**

En sortant du bureau de Sylvester pour retourner en salle de chant, je croise Puck dans le couloir. Nous discutons pendant le chemin.

 **Puck** : « _Tu as l'air d'aller bien, on dirait que Yale te réussit._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Toi aussi, l'uniforme militaire te va bien._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Comment ça ce passe avec Rach ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Très bien_ , _on a eu une période compliquée, mais nous allons bien maintenant._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je suis content, ça me faisait mal de vous savoir malheureuse chacune de votre côté. »  
_ **Quinn** : « _Et toi ? Tu as trouvé la perle rare ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Non, mais je ne perds pas espoirs._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu le mérites, t'es un mec bien._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Tu as revu Beth ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, mais je sais qu'elle vit à New York._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Ouais, Rach m'avait parlé de ça._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ah bon ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Oui après qu'elle ait vu Shelby, elle m'a téléphonée pour me donner des nouvelles, j'ai trouvé ça super gentil._ »

J'entends ma petite amie m'appeler derrière moi. Je m'arrête et me retourne, Puck m'imite.

 **Rachel** : « _Je vous cherchais tous les deux, Mr Schuester nous attend à l'auditorium._ » J'attrape sa main et nous poursuivons notre chemin.  
 **Rachel** : « _De quoi vous parliez ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _D'un possible plan à trois._ » Dit-il naturellement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Imbécile !_ » Je tape l'épaule de Puck. _  
_ **Quinn** : « _Non, on parlait de Beth._ »  
 **Puck** : « _D'ailleurs, si un jour vous voulez faire un bébé, je me porte volontaire._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est très gentil Noah, mais je ne te laisserais certainement pas coucher avec ma copine._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ni avec la mienne._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Ok, bon j'aurais essayé._ » Nous éclatons de rire.

 **...**

Je suis à Broadway, j'entre dans la loge de Rachel avec un énorme bouquet de Fleurs. Ce soir ma petite amie réalise son rêve, jouer Fanny Brice à Broadway.

 **Quinn** : « _Salut ma belle._ » Elle fait les cent pas.  
 **Rachel** : « _Salut, merci pour les fleurs._ » Elle prend le bouquet que je lui tends, sent les fleurs puis les poses sur la table.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel trac._ » Elle refait les cent pas.  
 **Quinn** : « _Hey, calme toi chérie._ _Tu te souviens de ce que je te dis toujours ?_ » J'attrape ses mains et l'attire vers moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Que je suis plus qu'agaçante ?_ » Nous sourions.  
 **Quinn** : « _Que tu es la personne la plus talentueuse que je connaisse, tu es faite pour Broadway, tu es faite pour ce rôle. Tu vas être sensationnel._ » Je l'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci mon cœur._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tout le monde est là et Mr Schuester est en chemin. Tu es prête à briller ?_ » J'affiche mon plus grand sourire.  
 **Rachel** : « _Plus que prête._ » Elle m'embrasse.


	10. Chapter 10

**_POV Rachel._**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, mon plus grand rêve vient de se réaliser. Je ne peux pas expliquer le bonheur que me procure cette première de Funny Girl et surtout tous ses applaudissements. Je termine à peine de me changer et de me démaquillé dans ma loge que j'entends déjà toquer à la porte, j'ouvre celle-ci et découvre tous mes amis m'applaudir. Quinn s'approche de moi et m'enlace.

 **Quinn** : « _Tu étais fantastique mon amour._ » Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci._ » Je l'embrasse à mon tour.  
 **Santana** : « _Quand vous aurez fini de vous rouler des pelles, on pourrait peut-être aller faire la fête ? On est un peu à l'étroit ici._ » Tout le monde éclate de rire.  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, allons-y !_ » Nous sortons du théâtre en criant de joie.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

Nous rentrons au studio complètement épuiser. Après avoir installé ce qu'il faut pour que nos amis dorment confortablement, Rachel et moi allons nous coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Quinn** : « _Alors, ça fait quel effet de devenir une grande star de Broadway ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je suis heureuse._ » Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'être ta petite amie._ » Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Donc, tu es avec moi seulement par intérêt. Je savais bien que sortir avec Quinn Fabray était trop beau pour être vrai._ » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as réussi à réaliser ton rêve sans jamais te décourager, c'est ça qui me rend très fière._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Mon bonheur ne serait pas complet sans toi._ » J'affiche mon plus beau sourire et l'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime, bonne nuit ma chérie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi, dors bien mon cœur._ »

 **...**

Je n'en reviens pas. Nous sommes venu assister au mariage de Santana et Brittany et grande surprise, Kurt et Blaine se marient en même temps. Je ne pensais pas que j'assisterais un jour à un double mariage homosexuel, je suis super heureuse pour mes amis. La fête est géniale, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Après plusieurs danses avec mes amis, je les abandonnes pour me refaire une beauté aux toilettes, je tombe sur Santana en ouvrant la porte.

 **Quinn** : « _Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être marié à la femme de sa vie ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _C'est un bonheur inexplicable._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi._ » Je lui donne un câlin amical.  
 **Santana** : « _Et toi ? Quand feras-tu ta demande ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Quoi ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu penses épouser Berry un jour ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'aimerais oui mais je veux attendre que nos études soient terminées avant de lui demander sa main._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Pourquoi ça ? Après toutes les épreuves que vous avez surmontées, vous êtes toujours ensemble, ça prouve que vous êtes faite l'une pour l'autre._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu le penses vraiment ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Ouais, je vous vois bien marié avec deux gamins insupportables. Donc, la réponse à ma question._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On n'a encore jamais vécu ensemble._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je comprends, moi-même j'avais du mal à la supporter au quotidien._ » Nous éclatons de rire, puis nous retournons à la fête.

 **...  
** ** _Quatre ans plus tard._**

Ma vie a bien évolué, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme haut la main l'année dernière, j'ai ensuite emménagé à New York avec ma petite amie et j'ai décroché un poste de rédactrice au New York Times. Rachel est devenue une star de Broadway, elle enchaîne les comédies musicales. Kurt, Blaine, Santana et Brittany habitent également à New York, nous sommes toujours aussi proches et passons beaucoup de temps ensemble.

 **...**

J'achète deux cafés à emporter avant d'aller travailler. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Kurt à central parc, mon endroit préféré de New York.

 **Quinn** : « _Salut. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?_ » Il prend son café.  
 **Kurt** : « _Merci. Non, je viens d'arriver._ _Donc, Pourquoi vouloir me parler ici à neuf heures du matin ?_ » Nous nous asseyons sur un banc.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai besoin de ton aide, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Rachel._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Quinn, je n'aime pas lui mentir, tu le sais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Quand je te dirais de quoi il s'agit, ça ne te dérangera pas._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Ok, je te le promets._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je vais lui demander de m'épouser._ » Il se lève et saute de joie.  
 **Kurt** : « ** _Oh mon Dieu Quinn, c'est génial !_** » Je me lève également.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait aussi heureux._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Deux de mes meilleurs amis vont se marier, il y a de quoi être heureux._ » Il me prend dans ses bras.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai besoins de ton aide Kurt._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Comment_ _?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je veux faire les choses en grand, je veux que tout soit parfait, mais comme tu le sais je suis loin d'être la fille la plus romantique. J'ai besoins de ton génie de l'organisation et de romantisme._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _C'est bon Quinn arrête de me flatter, passe à la maison demain soir Blaine sera heureux de t'aider._ _À nous trois, on organisera quelque chose de grandiose._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci beaucoup Kurt._ » Je l'enlace.  
 **Kurt** : « _Ça me fait plaisir, à demain._ »

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Je suis à Lima, Quinn et Kurt ont tellement insisté pour que nous passions le week-end dans notre ville natale. Mon meilleur ami et moi faisons le tour de Lima en voiture en se remémorant de nombreux souvenirs, c'est très agréable. Il finit par se garer sur le parking de McKinley.

 **Rachel** : « _Kurt que faisons-nous au lycée ?_ » Nous sortons de la voiture.  
 **Kurt** : « _J'ai une surprise pour toi._ »

Il prend ma main et m'entraîne à l'entrée du lycée. Nous faisons quelques pas et une musique débute.

 _New Direction :  
_ ** _Love, love, love  
_** ** _Love, love, love  
_** ** _Love, love, love_**

(Quinn apparaît et commence à chanter. Kurt me lâche la main et se place derrière elle.)

 _Quinn (New Direction) :  
_ ** _(Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done_** _Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui ne puisse être fait  
_ ** _(Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_** _Rien que tu puisses chanter qui ne puisse être chanté  
_ ** _(Love) Nothing you can say but you can learn_** _Rien que tu puisses dire, mais tu peux apprendre  
_ ** _How to play the game_** _A jouer ce jeu_

(Je la suis dans le lycée et découvre tout le glee club ainsi que Mr Schuester.)

 _Quinn & New Direction :  
_ ** _It's easy_** _C'est facile_

 _Quinn (New Direction) :  
_ ** _(Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made._** _Rien que tu puisses fabriquer qui ne puisse être fabriqué  
_ ** _(Love) No one you can save that can't be saved_** _Personne que tu puisses sauver qui ne puisse être sauvé  
_ ** _(Love) Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_** _Rien que tu puisses faire mais tu peux apprendre à être toi à temps  
_ ** _It's easy. (Love)_** _C'est facile_

(Tous mes amis me prennent dans les bras chacun leur tour.)

 _Quinn & New Direction :  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love, love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour, d'amour  
_ ** _Love is all you need_** _L'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin_

 _New Direction :  
_ ** _Love, love, love  
_** ** _Love, love, love  
_** ** _Love, love, love_**

 _Quinn & New Direction :  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love, love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour, amour  
_ ** _Love is all you need_** _L'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin  
_

 _Quinn_ _(New Direction) :  
_ ** _(Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known_** _Il n'y a rien que tu puisses savoir qui ne soit connu  
_ ** _(Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown_** _Rien que tu puisses voir qui ne soit pas montré  
_ ** _(Love) Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_** _Il n'y a nulle part où tu puisses être qui ne soit pas là où tu es destiné être.  
_ ** _It's easy._** _C'est facile_

(Nous finissons sur la scène de l'auditorium. Mes papas se joignes à mes amis.)

 _Quinn & New Direction (New Direction ) :  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _(love !), love (love !)_**

 ** _Love is all you need_** _L'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin  
_ ** _(Love is all you need)_**

 ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _All you need is love_** _Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'amour  
_ ** _(love !), love (love !)_**

 ** _Love is all you need_** _L'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin  
_ ** _(Love is all you need)_**

(Quinn se place juste devant moi.)

 _Quinn (New Direction) :  
_ ** _He loves you, yeah yeah yeah_** _Il t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais  
_ ** _(Love is all you need)  
_** ** _He loves you, yeah yeah yeah_** _Il t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais  
_ ** _(Love is all you need)  
_** ** _He loves you, yeah yeah yeah_** _Il t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais_

 **Quinn** : _«_ _Rachel. Entre nous, ça n'a pas toujours été simple, je t'ai détesté pendant deux ans sans raison mais grâce à ta détermination et ta gentillesse nous avons réussit à devenir amis. Grâce à toi je suis devenu une meilleure personne._ _Quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai su que je tombais éperdument amoureuse de toi. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu es l'amour de ma vie. »_

Santana donne un écrin à Quinn. Ma petite amie pose un genou à terre et ouvre l'écrin en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

 **Quinn** : _«_ _Rachel Barbra Berry voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser et de passer ta vie à mes côtés ?_ _»_ Je laisse couler des larmes de joies.  
 **Rachel** : _«_ ** _Oui !_** _»_

Elle se lève et m'embrasse passionnément sous les applaudissements de nos amis et de mes parents avant de me mettre la bague au doigt.


	11. Chapter 11

**_POV Quinn._**

Le grand jour est arrivé, après six mois de fiançailles, je vais épouser la femme de ma vie dans quelques minutes. Je suis maquillé et habillé, je me regarde dans le miroir et respire profondément pour essayer d'évacuer mon stress. J'entends toquer à la porte, je me retourne et vois Santana rentrer et fermer la porte derrière elle.

 **Santana** : _« T'es prête ? »  
_ **Quinn** : _« Plus que prête. »_ J'affiche mon plus grand sourire  
 **Santana** : _« Prends ma main, je vais te conduire à ta future femme. »_ Je m'exécute et me laisse guider par ma meilleure amie.

 **...  
** ** _Le lendemain matin._**

Je suis réveillé par de douces caresses le long de mon dos et par des baisers sur mon visage et mon cou. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et voie le magnifique visage de ma femme.

 **Quinn** : « _Quelle délicieuse façon de se réveiller._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Bonjours Mme Quinn Fabray-Berry._ » Elle reprend ses douces caresses et m'embrasse tendrement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Bonjours Mme Rachel Fabray-Berry._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu sais que tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue ?_ » Elle m'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de me séduire, nous sommes fraîchement mariés je te rappelle._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime mon cœur._ »  
 **Quinn** : _« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »_ Je l'embrasse et m'allonge sur elle.

 **...**

J'ai vingt-trois ans, j'adore mon travail, j'ai des amis géniaux et je suis marié depuis un an à une femme exceptionnelle. Cependant, depuis quelque temps je ressens un manque ou plutôt le besoin de plus en plus fort d'avoir un enfant avec la femme que j'aime. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps nous sommes toutes les deux en congé, nous en profitons pour rester tranquillement à l'appartement. Nous discutons dans la cuisine autour d'un thé.

 **Quinn** : « _Je voudrais que tu me fasses un bébé._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je veux bien essayer mon cœur mais il me semble que c'est biologiquement impossible._ » Elle se lève et s'assied sur mes genoux.  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est sérieux chérie, j'ai envie de fonder une famille avec toi._ » J'entoure sa taille avec mes bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse._ » Elle sourit et m'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu en es sûr ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, j'ai très envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi._ » Elle dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu es d'accord pour que je porte notre bébé ? Parce que je m'aperçois que je ne te l'ai pas demandé._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, ça ne me pose aucun problème._ _Et je dois t'avouer que je te trouvais incroyablement sexy quand tu étais enceinte de Beth._ » Elle embrasse ma joue.  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est bon à savoir._ » Je dépose quelques baisers sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Maintenant, nous devons trouver un donneur._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je pense savoir à qui demander._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Qui ça ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Puck, on a confiance en lui et il faut dire que Beth est magnifique._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis d'accord._ » Je la sers dans mes bras.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime tellement._ » Je l'embrasse passionnément.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime plus encore._ » Me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

 **...**

Puck étant de passage à New York nous l'avons invité à dîner, j'espère qu'il acceptera ce qu'on lui demandera. Il arrive avec une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleurs. Et bien l'armée l'a rendu bien élevé. Après l'avoir débarrassé, il nous sert toutes les deux dans ses bras. Nous discutons et chantons toute la soirée, on ne voit pas souvent Puck mais nos liens sont toujours aussi forts. Nous sommes installés dans le salon, Rach et moi sur le canapé et Puck sur le fauteuil en face.

 **Rachel** : « _Noah, on aurait un grand service à te demander._ » Rach a toujours été la seule à l'appeler par son prénom.  
 **Puck** : « _Vous savez que je ne peux rien refuser à mes deux lesbiennes préférées._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On voudrait fonder une famille et on aimerait que tu sois le donneur._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Oh enfin le plan à trois dont j'ai toujours rêvé._ » Il affiche son sourire pervers.  
 **Rachel** : « _Noah ! C'est sérieux !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On a juste besoin d'un don pour que je puisse être enceinte._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Pourquoi vous m'avez choisi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On a entièrement confiance en toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et tu es le seul à qui ont a penser._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien vous refusez._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _**Oh merci infiniment !**_ » Elle se lève et se jette dans les bras de Puck.  
 **Puck** : « _Est-ce que je ferais partie de sa vie ?_ » Elle revient s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui bien-évidemment, enfin si tu le souhaites._ »

Nous continuons à discuter, rire et chanter pendant des heures. La fatigue commence à s'emparer de nous trois.

 **Puck** : « _Bon il est tard, je devrais rentrer à l'hôtel._ » Dit-il en baillant.  
 **Rachel** : « _Non, tu dors ici ! Je ne te laisse pas conduire, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'endormes au volant. La chambre d'amis est prête._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je te conseil d'écouter ma femme._ » Je lui dis avec un grand sourire.  
 **Puck** : « _On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix._ »

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Comme à mon habitude je me réveille tôt, contrairement à ma femme qui dort profondément. Je dépose un doux baiser sur le front de Quinn avant de me lever. En entrant dans la cuisine, je trouve Noah buvant tranquillement son café. Je me sers un thé et m'assieds en face de lui.

 **Rachel** : « _Debout à sept heures du matin ? Tu sais qu'on est dimanche ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _J'ai pris l'habitude avec l'armée. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au lit avec ta femme ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai toujours été matinal._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Quinn est toujours aussi marmotte ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui sur ce point elle n'a pas changé, elle ne sera pas levé avant dix heures._ » Je marque une pause.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je voulais encore te remercier de nous aider à fonder une famille._ »  
 **Puck** : « _C'est un honneur pour moi, surtout si j'ai une place dans sa vie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu ne seras pas son papa mais il aura besoin d'une figure masculine._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Il saura que je suis son père biologique ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, j'en ai discuté avec Quinn, on veut qu'il sache d'où il vient._ _Même si j'ai toujours été heureuse avec mes papas, j'ai souffert de ne pas savoir qui était ma mère biologique. Je ne voulais pas d'un troisième parent, je voulais juste connaître mes origines._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je comprends. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense, ta mère biologique est la maman adoptive de la fille biologique de ta femme._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et tu es le père biologique de Beth et celui de notre future enfant._ »  
 **Puck** : « _On sera toujours lié tous les trois._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, on l'est depuis longtemps, tu as toujours été très important pour moi._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi._ »


	12. Chapter 12

**_POV Quinn._**

Ça a fonctionné, je suis enceinte depuis deux mois. Je ne pensais pas que ma grossesse pouvait me rendre aussi heureuse. Nous l'avons dit à Puck, il avait l'air très heureux au téléphone. Comme souvent nous avons invité Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Blaine chez nous pour passer l'après-midi ensemble. Nous voulons en profiter pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Rach me fait un magnifique sourire avant de se lever du canapé.

 **Rachel** : « _On a quelque chose à vous annoncer._ »

Elle lance une musique sur son téléphone, prend mes mains dans les siennes, me tire vers elle et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 _ **Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying** Tu portes mon bébé, quelle belle façon de dire **  
How much you love me** Combien tu m'aimes **  
Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying** Tu portes mon bébé, quelle belle façon de dire ce **  
What you're thinking of me** Que tu penses de moi_

 _ **I can see it your face is glowing** Je peux voir ça, ton visage est radieux  
_ _ **I can see it in your eyes** Je le vois dans tes yeux  
_ _ **I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby** Je suis heureux de savoir que tu portes mon bébé  
_ _ **You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you** Tu es la femme que j'aime et j'aime ce qu'il t'arrive  
_ _ **Having my baby** Tu portes mon bébé  
_ _ **you're a woman in love and I love** Tu es une femme amoureuse et je t'aime_

 _ **I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby** Je suis heureux de savoir que tu portes mon bébé **  
You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you** Tu es la femme que j'aime et j'aime ce qu'il t'arrive. **  
Having my baby** Tu portes mon bébé **  
you're a woman in love and I love** Tu es une femme amoureuse et j'aime **  
**_

 _ **What's goin' through you** Ce qu'il t'arrive **  
The need inside you** Le besoin en toi **  
I see it showin'** Je le vois qui montre **  
Oh** Oh **  
The seed inside you** La graine en toi **  
Baby** Bébé **  
Do you feel it growin'** Le sens-tu grandir **  
Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby ?** Es-tu heureuse de savoir que tu portes mon bébé ?_

 _ **You're a woman in love and I love** Tu es une femme amoureuse et j'aime  
_ _ **What it's doin' to you** Ce qu'il t'arrive  
_ _ **Having my baby** Tu portes mon bébé  
_ _ **You're a woman in love and I love** Tu es une femme amoureuse et j'aime  
_ _ **What's goin' through you** Ce qu'il t'arrive_

 _ **Didn't have to keep it** Tu ne devais pas le garder **  
wouldn't put you through it** Tu ne voudrais pas être à sa place **  
You could have swept it from your life** Tu pourrais le balayer de ta vie **  
But you wouldn't do it** Mais tu ne le ferais pas **  
No you wouldn't do it** Non tu ne le ferais pas **  
And you're having my baby** Et tu portes mon bébé_

 _ **You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you**_ _Tu es la femme que j'aime et j'aime ce qu'il t'arrive  
_ _ **Having my baby** Tu portes mon bébé  
_ _ **You're a woman in love and I love** Tu es une femme amoureuse et j'aime  
_ _ **What's goin' through you** Ce qui se passe en toi  
_ _ **You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you** Tu es la femme que j'aime, et j'aime ce qu'il t'arrive  
_ _ **Having my baby** Tu portes mon bébé  
_ _ **You're a woman in love and I love** Tu es une femme amoureuse et j'aime  
_ _ **What's goin' through you** Ce qui se passe en toi  
_ _ **Havin' my baby** Tu portes mon bébé_

Elle essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement. Nous nous tournons vers nos amis qui nous regardent confusément.

 **Brittany** : « _Rach comment tu as faits pour mettre Quinn enceinte ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Puck nous a fait un don mais c'est notre bébé à toutes les deux._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Est-ce une manière de dire que vous avez fait un plan à trois ?_ »  
 **Quinn et Rachel** : « **_Non !_** »  
 **Quinn** : « _On a fait une insémination artificielle._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Depuis combien de temps ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Deux mois._ »  
 **Blaine** : « _Félicitations._ » Ils se lèvent tous et nous faisons un énorme câlin groupé.

 **...  
** ** _Six mois et demi plus tard._**

Je suis chez Santana et Brittany, j'avais besoin de sortir, je m'ennuie toute seule chez moi. Santana et moi sommes seules car Britt est au travail.

 **Santana** : « _Est-ce que tu peux enfin me dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?_ » Elle arrive dans le salon avec deux boissons.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'ai déjà dit non, nous gardons le secret jusqu'à l'accouchement._ » Elle me donne un verre.  
 **Santana** : « _Bon, il me reste plus qu'à demander à Puck dans ce cas._ » Elle s'assied sur son fauteuil en face de moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Il ne pourra pas te dire ce qu'il ne sait pas._ » Nous posons nos verres sur la table basse presque en même temps.  
 **Santana** : « _Fais chier._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Surveille ton langage San, mon bébé entend tout._ » Je pose délicatement mes mains sur mon ventre.  
 **Santana** : « _Rachel déteint vraiment sur toi, tu parles comme elle maintenant._ » Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
 **Santana** : « _Dit moi au moins qui sera le parrain et la marraine._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Bien tenté, mais non._ »  
 **Santana** : « _S'il te plaît, je ne le dirais à personne._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par ma femme._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Soumise._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Prouve le moi. Je sais très bien jouer la surprise tu sais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « **_Santana !_** »  
 **Santana** : « _Ok j'ai compris._ » Soupire-t-elle.

L'après-midi se déroule tranquillement. Santana a abandonné toutes tentatives pour apprendre le sexe de mon bébé, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Soudainement je ressens de violentes contractions, mon Dieu ça fait vraiment trop mal.

 **Quinn** : « **_Oh merde !_** » Je tiens mon ventre douloureux.  
 **Santana** : « _Quoi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital, je crois que le travail a commencé._ »  
 **Santana** : « **_Oh putain !_** »

Elle se lève d'un bon et se précipite vers moi pour m'aider à me lever et à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois installé, je m'aperçois avoir oublié mon téléphone chez Santana.

 **Quinn** : « _Merde je n'ai pas mon portable, faut que j'appelle Rach._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tiens, prend le mien._ » Je prends celui-ci, elle démarre sans tarder.

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Je viens seulement de rentrer de répétition, je m'écroule de fatigue sur le canapé quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. J'ai saisi celui-ci et vois la photo de Santana :  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Salut San. »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Chérie c'est moi. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Coucou mon cœur. Pourquoi tu m'appelles du portable de Santana ? »_  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Parce qu'elle m'emmène à l'hôpital et que j'ai oublié le mien chez elle. »_  
 _ **Rachel**_ _: « Pourquoi elle t'en... Oh c'est le moment ?! » Je bondis du canapé._  
 _ **Quinn**_ _: « Oui notre bébé arrive. »  
 **Rachel** : « Oh mon Dieu ! J'arrive ! Mince, je ne me souviens plus où nous avons rangé ton sac ! »_  
 _ **Quinn** : « Calme toi ma chérie, il est dans la penderie de notre chambre. »_  
 _ **Rachel** : « Je me dépêche ! Dis à notre enfant de m'attendre ! »_

Je raccroche, cours dans notre chambre, attrape le sac, saute dans ma voiture et fonce à l'hôpital.

 **...**

Tout c'est bien passé. J'ai tenu la main de Quinn et je l'ai encouragé jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre enfant. Une fois Quinn et notre bébé dans leur chambre, je me dirige dans la salle d'attente. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine et Puck se lèvent dès que j'entre dans la pièce.

 **Santana** : « _Alors ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tout vas bien, Quinn et le bébé sont en bonne santé._ » Ils soupirent tous de soulagement.  
 **Kurt** : « _Et ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Venez, nous allons faire les présentations._ »

Nous entrons tous dans la chambre, tout le monde salut Quinn. J'embrasse tendrement ma femme avant de prendre notre bébé dans mes bras et de le tourner vers nos amis.

 **Rachel** : « _Je vous présente notre fils, Finn Fabray-Berry._ _Finn, je te présente ta famille, elle n'est pas ordinaire mais elle t'aime déjà très fort et elle sera toujours présente pour toi_ _._ »

Tous nos amis sont très émus face à l'arrivée de notre fils, surtout Kurt et Santana. Nous leur avons proposé d'être le parrain et la marraine de Finn, ils l'ont bien évidemment accepté avec joie. Santana à même verser quelques larmes de bonheur. Une fois tout le monde sorti de la chambre, j'embrasse le front de Finn avant de le mettre dans son berceau.

 **Quinn** : « _Il est parfait._ » Je m'approche d'elle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Normal, il te ressemble._ » Je l'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je reviens je vais appeler mes papas, reposes-toi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Embrasse les pour moi._ »

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre. En sortant de l'hôpital, je tombe sur Noah qui a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

 **Rachel** : « _Je croyais que tu devais rentrer chez toi._ » Nous nous asseyons sur un banc.  
 **Puck** : « _Je vais le faire, mais je voulais te parler avant._ _Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir appelé ton fils Finn._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est le meilleur hommage qu'on puisse lui faire._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je voulais aussi que tu saches que je suis très fière de vous avoir aidé à l'amener dans ce monde._ _Je serais toujours là pour vous trois._ » Je me blottis dans ses bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci. Et nous pour toi._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je vais rentrer._ » Il se dégage de mon étreinte et se lève.  
 **Rachel** : « _Prends soin de toi._ » Il acquiesce, me sourit et s'éloigne.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

Nous venons d'arriver à l'appartement, ça fait du bien d'être chez soi. Je vois que Rach a déjà tout installé pour Finn et elle a même préparé à manger pour ce midi. Ma femme est toujours aussi attentionnée.

 **Rachel** : « _Va te reposer, je m'occupe de Finn._ » Elle embrasse ma joue.

Au bout de cinq minutes allongées sur le lit, je me lève et rejoins Rachel dans la chambre de Finn, elle est debout devant le berceau occupé à regarder notre fils dormir. Je m'approche doucement de ma femme, enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, pose mes mains sur son ventre et ma tête sur son épaule.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu ne devais pas te reposer ?_ » Elle pose ses mains sur les miennes.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je m'ennuyais de toi._ » Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
 **Rachel** : « _Viens t'allonger._ »

Elle se détache de mon étreinte, m'emmène dans notre chambre et m'attire sur le lit. Je me blottis contre elle et me laisse bercer par ses caresses, Rachel embrasse mon front et me sert un peu plus contre elle. Je me laisse rapidement gagner par la fatigue et m'endors le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de ma femme.


	13. Chapter 13

**_POV Quinn : Trois mois plus tard._**

Finn pleur depuis plus d'une heure dans mes bras, je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Ça fait mal d'entendre mon fils pleurer de cette façon, entre la fatigue et les cris de Finn, je me sens complètement impuissante, de plus Rachel est encore au travail.

 **Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? Tu as mangé, tu as fait ton rot, tu es propre, tu n'as pas de fièvre. Maman Q ne sait plus quoi faire._ »

Ma femme vient de rentrer, elle se précipite dans la chambre de Finn en entendant les cris de notre fils.

 ** _What have I done ? I wish I could run_** _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ _Je souhaiterais pouvoir courir_

(Finn cesse de pleurer en entendant Rachel chanter.)

 ** _Away from this ship goin' under_** _Loin de ce bateau qui coule_ _ **  
**_ ** _Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_** _Juste en essayant d'aider, je blesse tout le monde_ ** _  
Now I feel the weight of the world is_** _Maintenant je sens le poids du monde qui est_ ** _  
On my shoulders_** _Sur mes épaules_

 ** _What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?_** _Que peux-tu faire quand ton mieux n'est pas assez ?_ ** _  
When all that you touch tumbles down ?_** _Quand tout ce que tu touches s'écroule ?_ _ **  
**_ ** _'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_** _Parce que mes meilleures intentions continuent d'aggraver les choses_ _ **  
**_ ** _I just wanna fix it somehow_** _Je voudrais juste pouvoir tout arranger_

 _ **But how many it times will it take ?**_ _Mais combien de temps cela prendra ?  
_ ** _Oh, how many times will it take for me ?_** _Oh, combien de temps cela prendra pour moi ?  
_ ** _To get it right_** _Pour bien faire les choses  
_ ** _To get it right_** _Pour bien faire les choses_

 ** _Can I start again with my faith shaken ?_** _Puis-je recommencer à nouveau avec ma foi ébranlée ?_ _ **  
**_ ** _'Cause I can't go back and undo this_** _Car je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et défaire ça_ ** _  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes_** _Je dois juste rester et faire face à mes erreurs_ _ **  
**_ ** _But if I get stronger and wiser_** _Mais si je deviens plus forte et plus sage_ ** _  
I'll get through this_** _Je surmonterai cela_

 _ **What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?**_ _Que peux-tu faire quand ton mieux n'est pas assez ?  
_ ** _When all that you touch tumbles down ?_** _Quand tout ce que tu touches s'écroule ?  
_ ** _'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_** _Parce que mes meilleures intentions continuent d'aggraver les choses  
_ ** _I just wanna fix it somehow_** _Je voudrais juste pouvoir tout arranger_

 ** _But how many it times will it take ?_** _Mais combien de temps cela prendra ?_ _ **  
**_ ** _Oh, how many times will it take for me ?_** _Oh, combien de temps cela prendra pour moi ?_ ** _  
To get it right_** _Pour bien faire les choses_

 ** _So I throw up my fist_** _Alors je lève mon poing_ ** _  
Throw a punch in the air_** _Je balance un coup en l'air_ _ **  
**_ ** _And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_** _Et j'accepte la vérité que parfois la vie n'est pas juste_

 ** _Yeah, I'll send out a wish_** _Ouais, j'enverrai un souhait_ ** _  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_** _Ouais, j'enverrai une prière_ ** _  
And finally, someone will see_** _Et finalement, quelqu'un verra_ _ **  
**_ ** _How much I care !_** _Combien je m'en préoccupe !_

 _ **What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?**_ _Que peux-tu faire quand ton mieux n'est pas assez ?  
_ ** _When all that you touch tumbles down ?_** _Quand tout ce que tu touches s'écroule ?  
_ ** _'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_** _Parce que mes meilleures intentions continuent d'aggraver les choses  
_ ** _I just wanna fix it somehow_** _Je voudrais juste pouvoir tout arranger_

(Il ferme doucement les yeux.)

 ** _But how many it times will it take ?_** _Mais combien de temps cela prendra ?_ _ **  
**_ ** _Oh, how many times will it take for me ?_** _Oh, combien de temps cela prendra pour moi ?_

(Il est maintenant endormi, je le mets dans son lit.)

 ** _To get it right_** _Pour bien faire les choses_ _ **  
**_ ** _To get it right_** _Pour bien faire les choses_

Nous sortons sur la pointe des pieds et nous descendons nous installer sur le canapé du salon.

 **Quinn** : « _J'ai essayé de le calmer pendant plus d'une heure et toi tu y arrives instantanément en chantant._ » Je me blottis dans ses bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Notre fils reconnaît l'immense talent de sa maman R._ » J'embrasse sa joue.  
 **Quinn** : « _Ta modestie t'honore mon amour._ _D'ailleurs pourquoi cette chanson ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Aucune idée, c'est la première qui m'est venue en tête._ »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes sur l'épaule de ma femme. Rach s'en aperçoit et me sert un peu plus contre elle.

 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu pleures mon cœur ?_ » Je me redresse et essuie mes yeux.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as écrit cette chanson parce que je t'avais fait du mal. Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir pendant deux ans, alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi._ » Mes larmes reprennent de plus belle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Calme toi. Ça faits des années, on était ados et tes parents te m'étaient beaucoup de pression pour que tu sois parfaite._ » Elle essuie délicatement mes larmes.  
 **Quinn** : « _Désolé chérie, avec le manque de sommeil et les vieux souvenirs, je me suis laissé emporté._ » Elle m'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Va faire une sieste, je m'occupe de ranger la maison et du dîner._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as travaillé toute la journée et je suis en vacances..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ce n'est pas négociable, tu ne dors pas beaucoup à cause de Finn, tu as besoin de te reposer._ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'avais presque oublié avoir épousé la femme la plus têtue que je connaisse._ » Je dépose quelques baisers sur ses lèvres avant de me lever du canapé.

 **...**

Rachel vient d'obtenir le premier rôle dans dans une nouvelle comédie musicale très attendue. Elle est en pleine crise de Diva, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir la supporter. En ce moment Madame communique avec moi uniquement par texto pour soi-disant économiser sa voix et refuse de se lever la nuit pour s'occuper de notre fils parce qu'elle a du sommeil à récupérer.

Je prépare à manger pour Finn quand je reçois un énième message :  
 _« Apporte-moi un thé aux fruits rouges stp. »_

J'arrive en trombe dans le salon, me place devant Rachel qui est assise tranquillement sur le canapé avec son magasine.

 **Quinn** : « _**Cette fois j'en ai marre ! Si tu veux un thé, tu n'as qu'a lever ton cul !**_ » Elle me regarde choquée et commence à pianoter sur son téléphone.  
 **Quinn** : « _**Et arrête avec tes foutus textos ! Je suis ta femme, pas ta coloc bordel !**_ » J'arrache son téléphone des mains.  
 **Rachel** : « _Justement tu devrais me soutenir au lieu de me crier dessus !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je te soutiens, mais là tu es insupportable !_ _Je te rappelle que notre fils à six mois, il a besoin de nous deux et pas d'une diva qui prend sa femme pour sa bonne !_ »  
 **Rache** l : « _Je suis désolé, tu as raison se rôle m'est monté à la tête._ _Je me rend compte que j'ai été horrible avec toi._ » Elle éclate en sanglots faisant disparaître ma colère.  
 **Quinn** : « _Viens là._ » J'ouvre les bras, elle se lève et se blottit contre moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé d'avoir crié._ » J'embrasse sa joue et caresse ses cheveux.

 **...**

Je bouquine au lit avant de dormir, j'entends Rachel chanter I'll stand by you pour endormir Finn. Elle vient se coucher en silence, je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet et invite Rach à venir dans mes bras.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu es encore fâchée contre moi ?_ » Dit-elle timidement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, ne t'inquiète pas._ » J'embrasse son front.  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourtant tu devrais, j'ai été trop loin avec toi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Chut, c'est du passé, n'en parlons plus_ _ _.__ _Je pense que l'on devrait aller à Lima quelques jours avant tes premières répétitions, histoire de décompresser._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est une bonne idée, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu mes papas et ils pourront profiter leur petit-fils._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et on en profitera pour avoir des moments rien qu'à nous._ » Je l'embrasse tendrement, place ma tête au creux de son cou et la sert un peu plus contre moi.

 **...**

Après avoir mangé avec mes beaux-parents, nous leur laissons Finn afin de nous balader dans le parc de Lima.

 **Rachel** : « _J'ai la sensation que cette ville ne changera jamais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est une mauvaise chose ?_ » Nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe.  
 **Rachel** : « _Non, ça nous force à nous rappeler d'où l'on vient, à garder les pieds sur terre._ » J'enlace ma main dans la sienne.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai fait tellement de chemins depuis notre première année de lycée. J'étais la reine des garces, je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs._ _J'étais capitaine des Cheerleaders et du club d'abstinence, je me sentais invincible avant de tomber en enceinte à seize ans. Cette grossesse m'a fait mûrir et je suis devenu une meilleure personne, grâce à toi et à nos amis._ » Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai bien évolué aussi. J'étais la looseuse du lycée, extrêmement agaçante, toujours seule et très mal habillée avec des rêves pleins la tête._ » Je sourie aux souvenirs de ses horribles pulls et de ses jupes ridiculement courtes.  
 **Rachel** : « _Grâce au glee club j'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis, mon premier amour et l'amour de ma vie, j'ai même réalisé mon plus grand rêve._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Regarde-nous aujourd'hui, ensemble depuis notre dernière année de lycée, marié et mamans d'un adorable bébé._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Si au cours de notre première année quelqu'un m'aurait dit que je fonderais une famille avec Quinn Fabray, j'aurais éclaté de rire ._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde ma vie sans toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Moi non plus._ » Je caresse doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Je suis au cimetière, devant la tombe de Finn. Quinn est retournée chez mes papas, elle sait que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule un moment avec lui.

 **Rachel** : « _Bonjours Finn. Désolé de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt, l'année est passée à une vitesse impressionnante. Entre le travail et l'arrivée de mon enfant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de revenir ici. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à toi tous les jours, on ne peut pas oublier son premier amour._ _Tu me manques tellement Finn, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur et dans celui de Quinn. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons donné ton prénom à notre fils, pour rendre hommage à la magnifique personne que tu étais._ »

J'essuie les nombreuses larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Sur le chemin je vois une silhouette familière, je m'approche de celle-ci.

 **Rachel** : « _Noah ?_ » Il me donne un câlin amical.  
 **Puck** : « _Salut Rach, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Moi non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je profite de ma permission pour rendre visite à ma famille._ _Je vais saluer notre leader. Tu veux bien m'attendre ? On discutera tranquillement après._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Bien sûre, je ne bouge pas._ » Il me sourit avant de se diriger vers la tombe de Finn.


	14. Chapter 14

**_POV Rachel._**

Puck et moi arrivons chez mes parents, ils sont si occupés à jouer avec Finn qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendus entrer. Nous nous arrêtons devant le salon et observons ma famille le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Puck** : « _C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Beth quand elle avait son âge._ » Il sort une photo de lui et Beth de son porte-feuil et me la montre.  
 **Rachel** : « _Vous êtes magnifique sur cette photo._ » Il la range.  
 **Puck** : « _Je l'ai toujours sur moi, ainsi qu'une de Finn que tu m'as envoyé. J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec lui, mais avec l'armée j'ai pu le voir qu'une seule fois._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Çà a toujours été notre souhait, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Même si je ne suis que son père biologique, je voudrais le voir grandir, être là pour lui, lui apprendre des choses._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu n'es pas que ça et tu le sais, tu es son père et tu as parfaitement ta place auprès de Finn._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Merci Rach._ » Il me prend dans ses bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Viens, allons prendre une photo de toi et Finn pour ton porte-feuil._ » Il me libère de son étreinte et nous rejoignons mes papas.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

Je suis dans la chambre de Rachel pour consulter mes mails du travail. J'entends les rires de ma femme qui proviennent du salon, je descends la rejoindre. Je me fixe une seconde devant la pièce en voyant Puck câliner Finn. Quelle belle surprise de le voir. Je vais tout de suite enlacer mon ami, six mois sans le voir c'est très long, il m'a beaucoup manqué.

Je me blottis dans les bras de ma femme et observe Puck jouer avec Finn, les rires mon fils m'emplissent de joie.

 **Quinn** : « _Ils sont beaux tous les deux._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, tu as eu raison de vouloir passer quelques jours ici._ » Elle embrasse ma joue.  
 **Quinn** : « _Mais j'ai toujours raison mon amour._ » Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **...**

Dans la soirée, Finn pique une crise de larmes pour une raison inconnue, personne n'arrive à le calmer. Puck s'éclipse quelques secondes et revient avec sa guitare.

 _(_ _Puck)  
_ ** _You're not alone_** _Tu n'es pas seul  
_ ** _Together we stand_** _Nous resterons ensemble  
_ ** _I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_** _Je serai à tes côtés, tu sais que je te tiendrai la main  
_ ** _When it gets cold_** _Quand il fera froid  
_ ** _And it feels like the end_** _Et que tu as l'impression que c'est la fin  
_ ** _There's no place to go_** _Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller  
_ ** _You know I won't give in_** _Tu sais que je n'abandonnerai pas  
_ ** _No I won't give in_** _Non, je n'abandonnerai pas_

(Ma femme se lève et s'assied à coté de Puck.)

 _(_ _Puck Rachel)  
_ ** _Keep holding on_** _Continue de t'accrocher_

 _(_ _Puck)  
_ ** _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_** _Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça_

 _(Puck Rachel)  
_ ** _Just stay strong_** _Reste fort_

 _(_ _Puck)  
_ ** _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_** _Car tu sais que je suis là pour toi, je suis là pour toi  
_

 ** _There's nothing you could say_** _Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you can say_** _)  
_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _Rien que tu ne puisses faire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _)  
_

 ** _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** _Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité  
_ ** _So keep holding on_** _Alors continue de t'accrocher  
_ ** _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_** _Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça_

 ** _So far away_** _Si loin  
_ ** _I wish you were here_** _Je souhaiterais que tu sois là  
_ ** _Before it's too late, this could all disappear_** _Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tout ceci pourrait disparaître_

 _(Puck Rachel)  
_ ** _Before the doors close_** _Avant que les portes se ferment  
_ ** _And it comes to an end_** _Et que cela se termine  
_

 ** _With you by my side I will fight and defend_** _Avec toi à mes côtés je me battrai et défendrai  
_ ** _I'll fight and defend_** _Je me battrai et défendrai  
_ ** _Yeah, yeah-yeah_** _Yeah, yeah-yeah_

 ** _Keep holding on_** _Continue de t'accrocher  
_ ** _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_** _Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça  
_ ** _Just stay strong_** _Reste fort  
_ ** _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_** _Car tu sais que je suis là pour toi, je suis là pour toi_

 _(_ _Puck)  
_ ** _There's nothing you could say_** _Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you can say_** _)  
_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _Rien que tu ne puisses faire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _)  
_ ** _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** _Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

 ** _So_** _Alors  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _keep holding on_** _)  
_ ** _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_** _Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça_

 _(Puck Rachel)  
_ ** _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_** _Écoute-moi quand je dis, quand je dis que "J'y crois"  
_ ** _Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_** _Rien ne va changer, rien ne va changer le destin  
_ ** _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_** _Quoiqu'il arrive tout ira parfaitement bien  
_ ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _La da da da  
_** ** _La da da da_**

 _(_ _Puck)  
_ ** _La da da da da da da da da  
_**

 ** _Keep holding on_** _Continue de t'accrocher  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _'Cause you know we'll make it through_** _Car tu sais que nous traverserons ça)  
_ ** _We'll make it through_** _Nous traverserons ça  
_ ** _Just stay strong_** _Reste fort  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _'Cause you know i'm here for you_** _Car tu sais que je suis là pour toi)  
_ ** _I'm here for you_** _Je suis là pour toi_

 ** _There's nothing you could say_** _Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you can say_** _)  
_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _Rien que tu ne puisses faire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _)  
_

 ** _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** _Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité  
_ ** _So keep holding on_** _Alors continue de t'accrocher  
_ ** _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_** _Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça  
_

 ** _Keep holding on_** _Continue de t'accrocher  
_ ** _Keep holding on_** _Continue de t'accrocher  
_ ** _Just stay strong_** _Reste fort  
_ ** _Keep holding on_** _Continue de t'accrocher_

 ** _There's nothing you could say_** _Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you can say_** _)  
_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _Rien que tu ne puisses faire  
_ _(Rachel :_ ** _Nothing you could do_** _)_

 ** _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** _Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité  
_ ** _So keep holding on_** _Alors continue de t'accrocher  
_ ** _'Cause you know we'll make it through_** _Car tu sais nous traverserons ça  
_ ** _We'll make it through_** _Nous traverserons ça_

C'est dingue comme la musique peut calmer Finn, ça doit être de famille, il s'est endormi dans les bras de son grand-père. J'éprouve une certaine émotion en entendant cette chanson, elle me rappelle que mon père n'a pas hésité à me virer de la maison en apprenant ma grossesse. Je monte m'isoler dans la chambre pour pleurer, j'ai toujours ma fierté, ma femme est la seule personne devant laquelle je m'autorise à craquer. Rachel me rejoint, s'allonge sur le lit à coté de moi et m'enlace, je me sens tout de suite mieux dans ses bras réconfortants.

 **Rachel** : « _Noah n'a pas fait attention, il a chanté ce qui lui est passé par la tête_ _et je n'ai pas pu m'émécher de le rejoindre_ _._ » Elle embrasse mon front.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sais, je ne vous en veux pas, c'est juste que ça a fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs. Je pense plus particulièrement à Beth, je sais que j'ai faits le bon choix, mais je me demande qu'elle aurait été ma vie si je l'avais gardée._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je comprends, j'ai déjà imaginé ma vie seule avec Shelby._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Rien d'aussi bien que celle avec mes parents. Elle m'a donné la vie, mais ce sont mes papas qui m'ont élevés._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'aime Beth, je pense à elle chaque jour sans exception, mais l'amour que je porte à Finn est beaucoup plus fort._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Parce qu'il est notre fils et que nous l'avons désirée très fort. Tu n'étais pas prête pour Beth mais tu as rendu une femme très heureuse en la lui confiant._ _Si tu veux la revoir, je suis sûre que Shelby serait d'accord._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, je ne veux pas la perturber mais j'aimerais avoir une photo d'elle, elle a dû beaucoup changer en huit ans._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je lui demanderais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime._ » Je l'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi._ » Je dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Aller, descendons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent trop et qu'ils te bombardent de questions._ »

J'acquiesce, essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main et suis Rachel dans le salon rejoindre ma famille.

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel_**

Nous y sommes, la grande soirée des Tony Awards. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, faire partie des sélectionnés est incroyable. Je suis dans la salle entourée de ma femme et des mes amis. Le moment tant a attendu est sur le point d'arriver.

 **Présentateur** : « _Et le Tony est à attribué à Rachel Fabray-Berry !_ »

Oh mon Dieu, il vient vraiment de dire mon nom, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je me lève, embrasse Quinn et monte sur scène sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Je n'arrive pas à contenir mes émotions, je suis si heureuse.

 **Rachel** : « _Je voudrais remercier mes papas, ma fabuleuse femme et tous mes amis du lycée McKinley qui m'ont soutenu et supporté depuis de nombreuses années. Je voudrais dédier ce prix à la personne à qui je dois l'honneur d'avoir obtenu cette récompense et c'est Mr Will Schuester. Il a toujours cru en moi, j'ai pu réaliser mes_ _rêves en grande partie garce à lui et son soutien_. »

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

Je suis assise confortablement sur le canapé aux côtés de Rachel, nous regardons un album photo avec nostalgie. Les différentes victoires que nous avons remportées avec le glee club, le Cheerleading. Le double mariage de nos meilleurs amis, puis le nôtre, la naissance de Finn et celles de nos filleules. Kurt et Blaine sont les heureux parents de la petite Emily, Santana et Brittany ont de magnifiques jumeaux, Nathan et Aria.

Je regarde tendrement ma femme qui attend notre deuxième enfants, le donneur n'est autre que Puck qui a accepté avec joie. En voyant ma vie défiler à travers toutes ses photos, je me dis qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite. Je suis tiré de ma rêverie par mon petit garçon de cinq ans qui déboule dans le salon avec sa guitare pour enfant. Finn est un petit blond plein d'énergies, c'est parfois difficile et épuisant de le suivre mais il est tellement adorable.

 **Finn** : « _Maman Q. Il vient quand Noah ?_ » Il pose sa guitare et s'assied sur mes genoux.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne sais pas mon ange, avec son travail ce n'est pas facile mais dès qu'il pourra il viendra nous voir._ »  
 **Finn** : « _On peut l'appeler pour lui demander ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On essaiera ce soir. Pourquoi ?_ »  
 **Finn** : « _Pour qu'il m'apprenne la guitare, j'en jouerais pour endormir ma petite sœur._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est très gentil ça mon chéri. Tu lui joueras quoi ?_ »  
 **Finn** : « _Peux pas dire, c'est un secret entre Noah et moi._ »

Il nous fait un câlin avant de descendre de mes genoux. Il récupère sa guitare posée sur le sol et retourne dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il est venue.

 **Rachel** : « _Et bien Finn nous fais déjà des cachotteries, ça promets._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Il grandit trop vite._ » Elle pause sa tête sur mon épaule.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je me sens mal pour Noah, il a rompu avec sa copine à cause de nous._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ne t'inquiète pas pour Puck, il trouvera une fille plus compréhensive qui l'aimera comme il est. Ce ne sera pas compliqué, son ex ne supportait pas qu'il passe du temps avec Finn._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je peux la comprendre, ça ne doit pas être simple à gérer comme situation. On aurait peut être du faire appel à un donneur anonyme._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions expliqué pourquoi elle n'a pas le même père que son frère._ »

Je sens quelques larmes couler sur mon épaule. Déjà que ma femme est très émotive, avec les hormones elle pleure dix fois plus que d'habitudes. Je la sers contre moi et embrasse sa joue.

 **Quinn** : « _Ne pleure pas mon amour, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Puck est plus qu'heureux de ta grossesse, i_ _l n'aurait pas du tout apprécié qu'on fasse appel à quelqu'un d'autre._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais, la semaine dernière il nous a envoyés toute une liste de prénoms qu'il adorait._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te sentir coupable._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ce sentiment a déjà disparu._ » Elle m'embrasse.


	15. Chapter 15

**_POV Quinn._**

Je suis maman pour la deuxième fois. Rach m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux, elle m'a donné une sublime petite fille que nous avons appelée Éllie. Après m'être occupé de ma fille, je sors de l'hôpital pour téléphoner à Santana :

 ** _Santana_** _: « Ma nièce est enfin née ? »  
_ ** _Quinn_** _: « Oui, elles vont bien toutes les deux. Éllie est magnifique, elle ressemble vraiment à Rachel et elle a déjà beaucoup de voix. »  
_ ** _Santana_** _: « Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage dans ce cas. »  
_ ** _Quinn_** _: « Très drôle Santana. » Je souris.  
_ ** _Santana_** _: « Sérieusement, je suis super contente. »  
_ ** _Quinn_** _: « Comment va Finn ? »  
_ ** _Santana_** _: « Bien, il est surexcité depuis que tu me l'as déposé ce matin. Il n'attend qu'une chose, rencontrer sa petite_ _sœur._ _»  
_ ** _Quinn_** _: « Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu viens quand tu peux. »  
_ ** _Santana_** _: « Je préviens Kurt et Blaine et on arrive. »  
_ ** _Quinn_** _: « Merci bye. »_

 **...**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, nous fêtons les dix ans de Finn, bien évidemment Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine et les enfants sont présents. Nous sommes tous réunis chez les papas de Rachel, ce sont mes beaux-parents qui ont eu l'idée d'organiser la fête chez eux. Tous se passent à merveille, les enfants jouent calmement entres eux et Rach commence déjà à chanter avec Kurt faisant râler Santana. Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Puck vient d'arriver les bras chargé de cadeaux et en retard, comme à son habitude. Il est accompagné de Spencer, sa petite amie de longue date avec qui nous nous entendons extrêmement bien. Elle a totalement accepté notre situation familiale particulière et nous l'avons naturellement intégrée dans la famille. Finn et Éllie arrêtent immédiatement leurs activités en voyant leur père et courent vers lui.

 **Finn et Éllie** : « **_Noaaaaaaaah !_** » Ils sautent dans les bras de Puck  
 **Puck** : « _Bonjour mes petits monstres, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir._ » Il repose les enfants à terre.  
 **Finn** : « _On fait l'avion !?_ »  
 **Éllie** : « _Moi aussi z'veux faire l'avion !_ »  
 **Puck** : « _D'accord, chacun son tour._ »

Rachel qui a observé toute la scène se rapproche d'eux et s'accroupit devant Éllie.

 **Rachel** : « _Maman R peut te faire voler si tu veux._ »  
 **Éllie** : « _Non, c'est plus rigolo avec Noah._ »

La franchise de ma fille me faite éclater de rire. Rach se relève et part bouder dans la cuisine, je la rejoins.

 **Rachel** : « _C'est dingue, Noah entre dans une pièce et c'est comme si nous n'existons plus._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ma femme serait-elle jalouse ?_ » Je m'approche d'elle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Absolument pas._ » Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine.  
 **Quinn** : « _Très bien, je vais faire comme si je te croyais et rejoindre notre famille._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Bon d'accord, j'ai l'impression que les enfants aiment plus Noah que nous._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ce qui est complètement faux, nous voyons Puck très peu, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent passer du temps avec lui. Puck est leur père mais nous sommes leurs mamans. Tu te souviens ?_ » Je la prends dans mes bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai l'air d'une idiote hein ?_ » Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, tu es seulement très émotives, j'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi._ _Allons rejoindre nos invités avant qu'ils ne lancent un avis de recherche._ »

Je pose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de prendre sa main et de nous diriger vers le salon de mes beaux-parents.

 **...**

Après que Finn est ouvert ses nombreux cadeaux, les enfants nous demandent de chanter. Rachel nous propose d'interpréter notre célèbre Don't Stop Believin'.

 _(Puck)  
_ ** _Just a small town girl_** _Une simple fille de la campagne  
_ ** _Livin' in a lonely world_** _Qui vit dans un monde isolé  
_ ** _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_** _Elle a pris le train de minuit à destination de nulle part_

 _(_ _Rachel)  
_ ** _Just a city boy_** _Un simple garçon de la ville  
_ ** _Born and raised in South Detroit_** _Qui est né et a grandi dans le Sud de Détroit  
_ ** _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_** _Il a pris le train de minuit à destination de nulle part_

 _(Blaine)  
_ ** _A singer in a smoky room_** _Un chanteur dans une pièce enfumée_

 _(_ _Santana)  
_ ** _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_** _L'odeur du vin et du parfum bon marché_

 _(Blaine_ _ & Santana)  
_ ** _For a smile they can share the night_** _Pour un sourire, ils pourraient partager la nuit  
_ ** _It goes on and on and on and on_** _Et ça continue et continue et continue et continue_

 _(Kurt & Quinn)  
_ ** _Strangers waitin'_** _Des étrangers attendent  
_ ** _Up and down the boulevard_** _En haut et en bas du boulevard  
_ ** _Their shadows searchin' in the night_** _Leurs ombres cherchent dans la nuit_

 _(Puck & Rachel)  
_ ** _Streetlight, people_** _Les gens dans la lumière  
_ ** _Livin' just to find emotion_** _Ne vivent que pour trouver l'émotion  
_ ** _Hidin' somewhere in the night_** _Cachée, quelque part dans la nuit_

 _(Brittany)_

 ** _Workin' hard to get my fill_** _Travailler dur pour me rattraper  
_ ** _Everybody wants a thrill_** _Tout le monde veut du frisson_

 _(Brittany & Quinn)  
_ ** _Payin' anything to role the dice_** _Ne rien payer pour lancer les dés  
_ ** _Just one more time_** _Juste encore une fois_

 _(_ _Santana)  
_ ** _Some will win, some will lose_** _Certains vont gagner, certains vont perdre_

 _(Blaine_ _ & Santana)  
_ ** _Some are born to sing the blues_** _Certains sont nés pour chanter le Blues_

 _(Kurt & Quinn)  
_ ** _And now the movie never ends_** _Et maintenant, le film ne finira jamais  
_ ** _It goes on and on and on and on_** _Ça continue encore et encore et encore et encore  
_ ** _Strangers waitin g_** _Des étrangers attendent  
_ ** _Up and down the boulevard_** _En haut et en bas du boulevard_

 ** _Their shadows searchin' in the night_** _Leurs ombres cherchent dans la nuit  
_ ** _Streetlight, people_** _Les gens dans la lumière  
_ ** _Livin' just to find emotion_** _Ne vivent que pour trouver l'émotion  
_ ** _Hidin' somewhere in the night_** _Cachée, quelque part dans la nuit_

 _(_ _New Directions)  
_ ** _Don't stop believin'_** _Ne cesse pas de croire  
_ ** _Hold on to that feelin'_** _Accroche toi à cette sensation  
_ ** _Streetlight, people_** _Les gens dans la lumière_

 ** _Don't stop believin'_** _Ne cesse pas de croire  
_ ** _Hold on to that feelin'_** _Accroche toi à cette sensation  
_ ** _Streetlight, people_** _Les gens dans la lumière  
_ ** _Don't stop!_** _Ne t'arrête pas_

Je me suis beaucoup amusé, chanter avec mes meilleurs amis m'a beaucoup manqué. Nous avons reçu de nombreux applaudissent de la part des enfants et des papas de Rachel, c'est très agréable.

 **...**

Bientôt douze ans. Douze années de mariage, douze année de pur bonheur, douze années durant lesquels je me suis réveillé chaque matin aux côtés de la femme que j'aime. Quand je la vois endormie dans mes bras et sa tête au creux de mon cou, je me dis que j'ai vraiment une chance incroyable. C'est pourquoi je dois lui organiser la plus belle des soirées pour notre anniversaire, il me reste une semaine.

 **...**

Je suis au café du coin avec Kurt. Nous nous retrouvons ici une fois par semaine sans exception, cela fait des années que nous avons établi ce petit rituel. Nous discutons généralement pendant une heure de sujets divers.

 **Kurt** : « _Alors les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de mariage avancent bien ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui d'ailleurs j'aurais un service à te demander._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Met ta robe bleue, celle que tu portais au nouvel an._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'en prends note mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Je t'écoute._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu pourrais garder les enfants vendredi soir ?_ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Pas de soucis, il faut juste que tu me donne les horaires pour que je puisse m'organiser avec Blaine._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Dix-huit heures ce serait parfait, je viendrais certainement les chercher samedi midi._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Ce ne serait pas plus simple que je vienne directement les garder chez toi ?_ » Non mais il se fiche de moi ?  
 **Kurt** : « _Je rigole Quinn, détend toi, tu verrais ta tête._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Très drôle Kurt, vraiment._ » Dis-je ironiquement.  
 **Kurt** : « _Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Finn et Éllie. Pas facile d'avoir de l'intimité quand on est parents._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci. C'est clair je m'en plaignais au lycée mais c'est encore pire quand on a des enfants._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Te fiche pas de moi Quinn, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois ou Rach et toi vous vous éclipsiez aux toilettes. »  
_ **Quinn** : « _Tu nous espionnais ?_ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Pas du tout mais un jour j'ai surpris des bruits suspects venant d'une cabine._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Qui te dit que ce n'était pas Santana et Brittany ? Et qu'est ce que tu faisait dans les toilettes des filles ?_ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Elles étaient avec moi, j'y allais parce qu'elles étaient plus propre._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ce n'est pas que nos souvenirs du lycée m'ennuient mais je dois aller travailler._ »  
 **Kurt** : « _Je te téléphone dans la semaine pour vendredi._ » Je paye, me lève, enlace Kurt et sort du café.

 **...**

La soirée ce passe merveilleusement bien, Rachel est conquise. Après avoir mangé dans son restaurant végétarien préféré, nous nous promenons à central parc aux claires de lune. Nous admirons ensuite les feux d'artifice allongés sur l'herbe, puis nous chantons la chanson parfaite sur le chemin du retour.

 _(Quinn)  
_ ** _Kiss me_** _Embrasse moi  
_ ** _Out of the bearded barley_** _Hors des champs d'orge barbu  
_ ** _Nightly_** _Chaque nuit  
_ ** _Beside the green, green grass_** _Près de l'herbe verte_

 _(Rachel)  
_ ** _Swing, swing_** _Tourne, tourne  
_ ** _Swing the spinning step_** _Tourne en suivant ce pas  
_ ** _You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_** _Tu portes ces chaussures et je porterai cette robe_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)_

 ** _Oh, kiss me_** _Oh, embrasse-moi  
_ ** _Beneath the milky twilight_** _Sous la voie lactée  
_ ** _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_** _Emmène-moi dehors sur le sol éclairé par la lune  
_ ** _Lift your open hand_** _Lève ta main ouverte  
_ ** _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_** _Pour que le groupe se mette à jouer et que les lucioles dansent  
_ ** _Silver moon's sparkling_** _La lune d'argent étincelle  
_ ** _So kiss me_** _Alors embrasse-moi_

 _(Quinn)  
_ ** _Kiss me_** _Embrasse-moi  
_ ** _Down by the broken tree house_** _En descendant vers la maison de l'arbre cassé  
_ ** _Swing me_** _Fais-moi tourner  
_ ** _Upon its hanging tire_** _Sur le pneu qui lui est suspendu_

 _(Rachel)  
_ ** _Bring, bring_** _Ramène, ramène  
_ ** _Bring your flowered hat_** _Ramène ton chapeau fleuri  
_ ** _We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_** _Nous prendrons le chemin tracé sur la carte de ton père_

 _(Quinn Rachel)  
_ ** _Oh, kiss me_** _Oh, embrasse-moi  
_ ** _Beneath the milky twilight_** _Sous la voie lactée  
_ ** _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_** _Emmène-moi dehors sur le sol éclairé par la lune  
_ ** _Lift your open hand_** _Lève ta main ouverte  
_ ** _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_** _Pour que le groupe se mette à jouer et que les lucioles dansent  
_ ** _Silver moon's sparkling_** _La lune d'argent étincelle  
_ ** _So kiss me_** _Alors embrasse-moi_

Évidemment, nous terminons cette chanson par un tendre baiser. Je franchis à peine la porte de la maison que je sens les lèvres de ma femme sur les miennes et mon dos toucher le mur. Ses mains se posent automatiquement sur mes hanches et je place les miennes dans son dos.

 **Rachel** : « _Nous sommes seules n'est ce pas ?_ » Elle dépose une multitude de baiser dans mon cou.  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui Blaine ramène les enfants demain midi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ce qui me laisse toute la nuit pour te remercier de la magnifique soirée que tu m'as offerte._ » Ses lèvres se déplacent toujours le long de mon cou.  
 **Quinn** : « _Quelqu'un est impatient on dirait._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et bien, ça fait plus d'un mois que nous n'avons rien fait à cause des enfants et du travail._ » Elle m'embrasse encore et encore.  
 **Rachel** : « _Donc oui, j'ai très très envie de toi._ »

Sur ses mots, nous nous dirigeons dans notre chambre en gardant nos lèvres connectées. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour faire disparaître nos robes et entraîner Rachel sur notre lit. Nos étreintes sont pressées, passionnées, tendres et pleines d'amours. Même après toutes ces années, la passion qui nous animent n'a pas diminué, bien au contraire.

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Je suis réveiller par une délicieuse odeur de café et de viennoiserie. J'ouvre lentement et les yeux et vois ma femme avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

 **Quinn** : « _Bonjour mon amour._ » Elle dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Le petit-déjeuner au lit ? Qu'est-ce que je j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »  
_ **Quinn** : « _Pour te remercier d'être toujours à mes côtés après douze ans de mariage._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Mais je compte bien t'aimer jusqu'au bout mon cœur._ » Nous échangeons plusieurs baisers avant de déguster mon délicieux petit-déjeuner.


	16. Chapter 16 (Bonus)

**_POV Finn._**

Mon prof de littérature vient de me donner une rédaction.  
Le sujet : Ma famille et moi.

 **...**

Je m'appel Finn Fabray-Berry, j'ai seize ans et je vis à New York. Je fais partie du glee club et de l'équipe de football de mon lycée, ce sont deux passions qui m'ont été transmis par mes parents. Concernant ma famille, elle n'est pas ordinaire mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. J'ai deux mamans et une petite sœur qui a onze ans, malgré notre différence d'âge Éllie et moi sommes très proches et je suis très protecteur avec elle. On pourrait croire que les gens me rejettent à cause de ma famille atypique, mais non, mon lycée est très tolérant. Il y a seulement quelques débiles qui se moquent de moi mais je n'y prête pas attention.

 **...**

J'ai également un père Noah qui est très présent pour ma sœur et moi. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer de la guitare depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans. Nous jouons régulièrement au football, ce qui nous permet de nous amuser et de discuter. Un jour je lui ai demandé si ça le rendait triste qu'il ne soit pas mon papa au même titre que mes mamans. Il m'a répondu que non, qu'il a toujours été très fier d'avoir aidé mes mamans à nous crée Ellie et moi. Son rôle et le lien qui nous unit lui convient parfaitement, qu'il est très heureux de nous apprendre des choses et de nous donner des conseils quand nous en avons besoin.

Noah à deux enfants. Quand il est devenu papa pour la première fois, il nous a dit que ça ne changeait rien à notre relation, qu'il nous aimera toujours. Il n'a pas menti, je suis content que mon père soit heureux et je m'entends bien avec mes demis-frères et sœurs.

 **...**

Il y une personne qui est très lié à ma famille et que je n'ai pas connue. Finn Hudson, il est décédé à l'âge de 19 ans. Il y a un portrait de lui dans notre salon, ainsi que dans celui de mon père et de mes oncles et tantes. Maman Q dit qu'il était un leader exceptionnel et qu'il était la personne la plus gentille au monde. Pour Maman R, il était son meilleur partenaire de duo et son premier amour. Pour mon père, son coéquipier de football et son meilleur ami, il était également le demi-frère de mon parrain Kurt. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que j'ai héritées de son prénom, ce qui me rend très fière.

 **...**

Mes parents et ma famille de cœurs se sont rencontrés au glee club de leur lycée, c'est grâce à ce club et a leur prof Will Schuester qu'ils sont devenue inséparables. D'après tout ce qu'on m'a raconté sur ma famille, tout est lié au glee club de mes parents. Apparemment même tante San a joué un rôle important dans l'histoire de mes mamans. Un jour après lui avoir mal répondu, elle m'a dit :  
 _« Fait attention Finn. Tu sais si je n'avais pas poussé tes mères à ouvrir les yeux elles ne se serraient peut-être pas ensemble. Donc c'est en partie grâce à moi que tu_ _es née, alors tu me dois le respect ! »_

 **...**

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, il me reste plus qu'à remettre de l'ordre dans ma rédaction.

 **Quinn** : « **_Finn, Éllie, nous passons à table !_** »  
 **Finn** : « **_J'arrive !_** »

Je sauvegarde mon document, sors de ma chambre et descend dans la cuisine dîner avec ma famille. Nous nous asseyons tous les quatre autour de la table et discutons.

 **Rachel** : « _Alors mon chéri. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?_ »  
 **Finn** : « _Bien, nous avons terminé notre liste pour les communales et j'ai battu mon record au football._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis fière de toi mon ange, les entraînements de Noah portent leurs fruits._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Moi aussi. Vous allez chanter quoi ?_ »  
 **Finn** : « _Tu verras vendredi soir._ »  
 **Éllie** : « _Moi aussi je viendrais voir Finn chanter ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Bien-sûre ma puce, on ira tous les trois. Noah et Spencer viennent également._ »  
 **Éllie** : « _Cool !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu seras soliste j'espère, sinon cela voudrait dire que ton coach ne reconnaît pas ton talent._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ne lui met pas trop de pression chérie, l'important c'est qu'il s'amuse avec ses copains._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu as raison, Excuse moi Finn._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Ce n'est rien Maman R._ »

Heureusement que Maman Q arrive à freiner Maman R car si je l'écoutais, je passerais ma journée à travailler ma voix comme elle le faisait à mon âge.

 **...**

Après le dîner je m'installe devant l'ordinateur de mes mamans, écrire ma rédaction m'a rendu nostalgique. Je regarde donc les nombreuses photos de famille avant de tomber sur un dossier nommé New Directions rempli de photos de mes parents et de leurs amis. J'entends les pas de Maman R s'approcher. Elle se place derrière moi, enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules et pose sa tête sur la mienne.

 **Rachel** : « _C'était au cours de notre dernière année de lycée, on venait de gagner les nationales._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Vous aviez l'air si jeunes._ » Elle me libère de son étreinte et s'assied à coté de moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _On avait dix-sept ans._ »  
 **Finn** : « _C'est l'année où tu es tombée amoureuse de Maman Q ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, c'était ma plus belle année de lycée et la plus compliquée aussi._ »  
 **Finn** : « _J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime tel que je suis._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oh mais tu trouveras. Tu as le charme des Puckerman, la beauté des Fabray et le talent des Berry._ »  
 **Finn** : « _La perfection donc ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Exactement._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Alors pourquoi la personne qui me plaît ne me voit pas ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu sais avec ta mère on s'est cherché longtemps avant de comprendre qu'on était faite l'une pour l'autre. Parfois les gens ne voient pas ce qu'il y a juste sous leurs yeux._ _Chante-lui quelque chose avec ton cœur, dans notre famille la musique nous a toujours aidé à exprimer nos sentiments._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Et si elle ne comprend pas ou si elle me rejette._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu seras fixé et tu pourras passer à autres choses. On sera toujours là pour toi mon chéri, on t'aidera à surmonter toutes tes épreuves._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Merci._ » Je me réfugie dans ses bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ferais tout pour toi. Si tu savais à quel point nous t'aimons Maman Q et moi, ta sœur toi vous êtes notre plus grande fierté._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Je t'aime aussi Maman R._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Aller jeune homme, il se fait tard et tu as un concours à préparer._ » Elle me libère de son étreinte.  
 **Finn** : « _Tu as raison, bonne nuit._ » Je me lève.  
 **Rachel** : « _Dort bien mon chéri._ »

Je me dirige vers le salon pour enlacer Maman Q avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres en me disant que ma famille atypique est la meilleure qui soit.


End file.
